What Could Have Been
by tifaa
Summary: Cid x Tifa - All it took was one searing kiss. That one, passionate action changed everything ...
1. what could have been

****

what could have been

She sighed, resigned, ruby eyes sweeping over the last straggler within her bar. He sat, a lone cigarette trailing whispy figures of smoke into the air as it dangled from it's precarious perch in the ashtray. She watched his slow, languid movements, muscles rippling along his arms and back as he completed the simple task of drinking and smoking himself into absentminded oblivion.

Tifa's new Seventh Heaven had long been rebuilt... the planet spending it's current peaceful years after the Fall of Midgar in glory, a happy time where prosperity and calm lay over all the lands. But, that same peace was lacking now in the broken man who'd sat at her table, now, in the far corner of the bar, eyes shaded, face downcast and fallen. She remembered when he was happy, when he smiled... she remembered when she had done the same, in turn... but it seemed both their love lives lately had eerie parallels.

Cloud left... unknowingly shunning Tifa's loyal affections in turn for the promising sickly green of the Lifestream and the beckoning of the flower girl - the last of her kind - Aerith. It was all Cloud had ever wanted, all he'd ever needed. It wasn't that he didn't love or care for her - oh no, Cloud had been to keen of her feelings over the last six months - it was just that he loved HER more, and his need, his emotions ran so deep that it wasn't even a matter of Tifa anymore, it was either answer his heart's longing or suffer meaningless empty days without HER on Earth.

And so, here Tifa was, nursing her feelings as well as her last patron's, as she shut the door and locked it down, shutting her and the man inside off from the rest of the outside world with a few clicks of a lock and a sigh.

"Why'd you bother?" He asked, gruff overtones piercing slightly with a passion that wasn't unlike him.

Tifa simply glanced at him, wondering if he was talking to her or himself before her unhurried steps carried her to his side.

"I bother because I care, Cid. You know that." Tifa mumbled and sat across from him, nipping his shot glass before he could and downing the contents in one fell swoop, ignoring, as always the haunting press of rolling blue that was his gaze.

"... every night though Teef? Aren't you fucken sick of me?"

Tifa shook her head, a short snort coming from her as she flipped aside her bangs gibly, thinking.

Every since Shera left... couldn't handle Cid's manner, and finally tired of it... she finally packed her things and one morning was _gone_. No goodbye, no note, just left, and with her, her subtle, knowing prescence and the lingering scent of vanilla forever gone from Highwind's now too empty home. Every since then, Cid had taken to coming around, more often then not.

Every night, every night for the past eight or so months, like clockwork, Cid strode in to her bar. She could set her watch by him. He never fell late, always strolled in, feet purposeful, face stern, never bugging her, never asking a lot of questions. He just resumed his seat at this very table, ordered a bottle of gin, and drank, waiting until she closed and came to sit with him, like now.

It was if he was waiting. Waiting for what, Tifa didn't know. Cid knew, but never pressed the issue.

"Well?" He mumbled sourly.

Tifa cocked a brow and slowly lifted her garnet gaze to his, able to meet his surprisingly alert stare. They weren't blurry and bloodshot with drink - no - they were alert and clear with the promise of something.

Curiosity eating at her, she simply sat back, crossed her legs, fiddling with the hem of her jeans. "Well, what?" She repeated, stirring the tension already circling in the tight space between the pair around the table.

"How long are you going to let me keep coming here?"

Tifa shrugged. "However long until you decide to stop slowly killing yourself."

He chuckled at that, low and steady, a gentle hum that flitted over her senses. He took a drag from the cigarette as his eyes slowly across her. "... you mean with these?"

She shook her head, rising. "No, Cid, I mean with guilt."

"You're dillusional Lockheart."

Tifa rolled her eyes, she was suddenly hungry. "... no more demented then you, Highwind."

She went into the kitchen, made herself and him a roast beef sandwich with all the fixin's, before returning to the table.

It was like this often, the two exchanging sarcastic, veiled conversations, never really getting to the heart of the issue.

But something was in the air, something rife and hot, something that screamed of change.

Tifa could taste it.

Cid dug into her food with relish, like he always did, finishing the sandwich, licking his lips and winking at her. She pushed the rest of her half eaten sandwich at him and simply watched as he slowly devoured it, like he hadn't eaten a meal in weeks. Tifa knew it wasn't the case, because he had consumed much of her food the night before in much of the same manner.

"S'good, Teef." He mumbled in between bites and sips of gin and inhalations from his cigarette.

She simply sat back in her chair, wondering over the change she felt humming in her blood, waiting for him to finish with his meal.

When he did, he yawned, downed a full shot of gin. It was then that Tifa noticed that less then less of half the bottle had been drank. She cocked her head to stare at him. "You're not..."

"What? Drowning my sorrows in the goddamned bottle? Nah, Lockheart, not tonight. I've been wantin' to ask ya somethan."

Tifa huffed. She knew it was coming. "Yeah?"

"... why bother?" Cid repeated for the second time that evening.

She blinked. This again? I thought he was going to... Tifa shrugged. "I told you, already Highwind. It's because I ca-"

Cid shook his head, goggles gleaming in the ruddy light. "No dammit. Not because you care. I know you care, I don't have my head up my ass. Not the question I was gunna ask, Teef. ...Why do you bother waiting for Strife?"

Tifa's eyes bulged. Her mouth opened and flopped shut, opened again, she looked like a fish removed from water.

"... speechless hm? Thought so. He's an idiot. ... Yanno that?" Cid muttered bitterly.

She crossed her arms, eyes shooting sparks. "He is NOT." Tifa retorted hotly, sounding not unlike a four year old aruging.

"... He is Teef, to be so blind as not to see how head over heels you are for him."

Tifa rolled her eyes. "Why do you care?"

"Because. I've fucked up. And I don't want you to go through the same shit. I drove the woman I loved away." Cid said plainly, his face solid, strong, brooking no outward emotion.

"What does that have to do with me?"

Cid grinned. "It's got every thing to do with ya, Lockheart. You're in the same position Shera was in. To go, or to stay? That is the question."

Tifa snorted, again, indignantly. "Well, I'm not leaving him, and I sure as hell ain't Shera."

But, Cid, crass as he was, wasn't even offended. He merely snuffed out his cigarette and poured himself a shot. "Never said you were."

Tifa blinked. She didn't know what to say to that.

"'Sides, he's a dick, stringing you along like that and then one day leavin. It's isn't right. It's abusive."

Tifa's brow furrowed. "There's no comparison between our two situations, Cid."

His gaze shot up to her so quickly then, she was caught in the depth of it. It was then that she saw the pain, the raw, bleeding pain seeping from his eyes, the hurt that she'd never gotten a glimpse of until tonight. It was staggering.

"Yeah, there is Teef. I abused Shera verbally, hell that sentence in itself is a fucken understatement." He stopped, downed a shot, poured another. "She felt obligated to me from the guilt... the grief that she ruined my dream of going into space. And you..." Cid pointed to her, gloved hands steady on the grip to his cigarette; "And YOU Lockheart, are letting Cloud abuse you. Not verbally, no, but sometimes, the unspoken words hurt the most."

Tifa turned her head away, feeling the prick of tears sting her eyes. She rose to clear their plates but the iron hard grip of the pilot on her wrists stopped her movement. Slowly, her eyes trained on him. He met her steely gaze and returned it.

"There are parallel's Tifa. More then you know. I was punishing Shera, using her through her guilt, and her love. And she stayed because of that guilt. Cloud's punishing you for your guilt. The guilt of not befriending him as a child, the guilt that you never noticed him... the obligation to stay by his side in the fight for the planet, to make sure he wasn't really fucked up in the head."

Tifa, riveted, limbs numb, couldn't avert her eyes from his.

"... and you stay, Tifa, ever loyal, bound by your love, to him, even now, when he trollops off to go be with the late Aerith, Planet rest her soul." Cid scoffed. "And... bull shit Tifa. There IS a comparison between our two situations." Cid simply let her wrist go, busying himself with finishing off another shot.

Her hands were shaking. So tonight... he came to my bar... just to get me all riled up about Cloud? With trembling fingers whose grip that she struggled to steady, Tifa began walking back to the kitchen to cast the porcelain plates into the sink.

"It ain't what yer thinking, Tif. Trust me." Cid laughed bitterly, his usual laugh, deep and rolling, shaking his head as he readjusted his goggles, watching her head in the back. He shook his head as his eyes stayed too long on her form. What was WITH him?

When Tifa returned, Cid was standing at the door, Venus Gospel clasped tightly in his right hand, brow raised as she approached him.

"Well?" She poised his earlier question, hands on hips, eyes shooting darts, posture defensive and poised for a fight.

Cid smirked down at the smaller woman.

"Whaddya the hell do ya mean 'well' Lockheart? I'm goin' home."

Tifa smirked back, her voice light. "You came all this way, after all this time, just to build up the balls to ask me about Cloud?"

Cid shook his head, exhaling, blaming his reddening face on the abundance of spirits he'd consumed and not the certain proxmimity of a certain Tifa Lockheart. He stepped closer to her, until he could feel her gentle breath fanning across his cheeks.

He looked down at her. "Nah. Teef, I didn't come for that."

Tifa leaned her head back, guileless face puzzled. "What didja come here for?"

Cid grinned, that grin he did when he used to fly the Airship in crazy sickening motions to scare the hell outta everyone. Never a man to back down from a challenge, hardly one to cower in fear, he was more apprehensive of her stare and her judgement then he would ever willingly admit. Highwind had finally gathered enough courage to act on the more then a friendly liking he'd taken to the bartender.

"You don't know? Damn you're dense. ... Every night I come here, I come for you, Teef."

Cid bent swiftly and brushed his lips across hers gently, grabbing her before she could react. The kiss turned from tender to primal in the second she responded, kissing him back, the shock and odditity of the situation causing wave after wave of pure shock - as well as a slight thrill of pleasure - down her spine.

The passion, the alcohol, his drive - whatever the hell it was that temporarily posessed him - reigned as he deepened the kiss before pulling away from her, figuring they both needed a bit of air. He licked his lips slowly. "Damn, Lockheart." He shook his head. He was definately sober now! "... Strife has no idea what the hell he's missing."

Tifa still stood there, hand poised in midair as if to grab Cid and stop him, eyes now open and glazed wide with... with what? Equal stirrings of emotion?... she didn't know. Her lips still felt the press of his and she could taste the sting from the gin he'd drunk, her heart was racing and her mind was a tumble.

"I swear to fucken God... If I were ten years younger I'd..." Cid began candidly after unlocking the odd padlock system on her door. He swung it open, letting in the comforting balmy night air of Kalm, before turning back to Tifa.

She was sitting down now, eyes slightly spacey, face confused. All this time...? All this time he wanted me and I never knew...?

"... see ya around." Cid uttered and was gone in a wink, a flash of moonlight reflecting off of his weapon as his heavy booted steps carried him down Seventh Heaven's steps, and out into the night, which swallowed him up and muted the sounds of his departure.

Tifa just pondered over the what if's as the languid breeze sluiced over her thinking form. She just sat there, never moving, never looking at the door way, just... thinking. After a long time, she pressed her fingers to her still tingling lips, narrowing her eyes as the memory of the bruising kiss slanted over her.

It was a long time yet after that before she finally headed off to bed, regret seeping its way into her dreams over the moment that happened and the haunting of possibilites of what could have been.


	2. surprise invite

**surprise invite**

* * *

**authors note: **no, i wasn't planning on a sequel, but all the lovely reviews convinced me otherwise. thank you all who reviewed my first one shot, btw. i make no promises on how long this multi-chaptered fic will be, or how long it will take me to write, but i will try my damndest to make it good. P

* * *

**disclaimer**: i do not own ff7 or any characters associated with this fic. if i did, do you think i'd be here, writing this? i'd be too busy cuddling my very own vincent valentine!

* * *

Work eventually spanned out and made the weeks, the few months that followed after Cid Highwind's rash kiss, made things easier to handle. Work allowed her to subtly forget, to push past buried emotion, work allowed her to absorb and sink down and not focus on how that kiss changed her. Even for all her willingness, this was something she was begrudged to admit to herself that it happened, much less admit how she'd felt. But it was something she thought of more often then not, not that she would admit **that**, either.

Every since that night... he hadn't returned. Not that he would, of course, after that admittance, and she wouldn't dare ask him to come back... how would that look? That might actually imply that... She blew bangs out of her eyes with a rough exhalation as she locked up the bar, twisting locks and slipping on the chain.

A slightly frustrated expression crossed over her face. ... No way am I letting my thoughts go wandering in that direction again... As odd as if felt to think about it, as odd as it sounded to herself when she whispered it, she missed his company. Eight months of him coming to Seventh Heaven became a routine that she had gotten more then accustomed to. And after Cloud, she'd promised herself that she would try not to get attatched, but obviously, that promise had been broken, no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

Tifa Lockheart sighed ruefully, doing what she did the best, weathering her emotions behind a smile, a bittersweet smile that no one could see, so why put up the facade? Slender fingers clutched vehemently at the dishrag as she moved to cleaning off the wooden tables until they gleamed before moving on the next. As she began battling back her plaguing thoughts, a loud and garrish knock sounded on her bar door, echoing through the small confines.

Her brow predictably furrowed as she headed over to the doors. She was more then used to her usual patrons coming back, pleading with her for please, just one more drink. She gritted her teeth, and began unlocking the heavy padlocks, expecting some slack jawed person with a dry tounge and a fetish for tequila.

... Then she was glomped by a slight figure of a girl with short brown hair still cut in a bob.

"Auntie Teef!" Marlene cried and latched her arms around Tifa's neck, clinging and pressing a sticky kiss to her cheek.

Tifa chuckled and smiled at Barrett, who's hulking form towered in the door frame. Swinging Marlene around for a bit, listening to her squeal, she set her down and raised a brow at her companion for a moment. Barrett nodded wordlessly, took a seat. It was something they did often, silent communication, they'd developed it from her years in AVALANCHE, and it hadn't worn off.

She hadn't seen him since Marlene's most recent birthday. Ruffling the girl's hair, she bent down. "Well, haven't you grown, Marleny-beeny?" It was Tifa's special nickname for her.

Marlene giggled and nodded. "Everyone tells me that, Aunt Tif."

"Well, it's true." Tifa said matter of factly. "I've some cake in the kitchen, why don't you go get yourself a slice?" It would give her and Barrett some time to talk. She knew it was a reason why he was here.

A bit shorter then a hairsbreath below Tifa's waist, she scampered off, familiar with the bar's surroundings.

Tifa turned to Barrett, the somewhat playful smirk dying on her face for a moment. "Sup, B? This must be important."

"It is, Teef, but under the circumstances, it's good to see ya."

She smiled then, ruby eyes warming over and she placed a hand on Barrett's shoulder before sitting across the table from him.

Barrett nodded, and pulled out a simple pristine white envelope, which he silently slid across the table.

He did not meet her puzzled expression, nor did he address the curiousity brimming behind her eyes.

Tifa took the envelope and turned it over, gasping at the waxed ShinRa logo which was emblazoned across the front in gold.

Barrett grinned then. "Open it Teef, it gets better."

Fingers which trembled with what? - fear, anticipation - Tifa wasted no time in breaking the seal and pulling out the slip of cream colored stock paper littered with fancy embroidery and a looping script. Tifa's crimson eyes scanned over the words, paused, looked to Barrett before she read it again.

Barrett chuckled.

Tifa eyes read it again. It was only one line on the whole invitation that snagged her eye and made her breath catch.

**_On behalf of ShinRa Inc, President Reeve cordially invites you to the Space Program Benefit Dinner..._**

****"You're kidding me." Tifa breathed after a moment of silence. Her mind was whirring with the possibilites, spinning with all the implications of the "Space Program Benefit Dinner." Her hands feebly held onto the invitation as she struggled to grasp the concept. Space Program means one thing and one thing only...

... Cid Highwind.

Her gut clenched and she pressed a hand to her temple as she barely heard Barrett's rumbling baratone.

"No, I ain't shittin you Teef. The bastard's getting the Space Program reinstitued. Ain't that somethan?" Barrett mumbled "bastard" with all the affection of a proud mother. He didn't notice how Tifa's fingers delicately clasped the invitation, how she longed to crush it in her fingers so great was her sudden bout of anxiety.

After all this time... we meet at a dinner? Tifa swallowed, forcing her voice to come out calm and casual. "So, when is it?"

Barrett chuckled again and Marlene padded back into the room, cake crumbs and cake icing pooling gently at one corner of her mouth.

"You're looking right at the invitation Teef." He berated easily, then humored her; "It's tomorrow at eight, at some new fancy ass building downtown, go figure. Never coulda told me I'd be having anything to do with ShinRa anytime soon, but I'm willing to stomach it. It's for a damned good cause."

Tifa nodded, the words barely registering.

"Reeve's even sendin' out special chauffer's to take us to the event. Ain't that some shit. Ridin' in style..." Barrett continued on, rising and gently prying the invitation from Tifa's fingers, laughing. "Well, I can see you've something on your damned mind, I won't pry, hell, I don't even wanna know with that look you've got on your face, Teef."

She whacked him good naturedly and he cackled.

"Sorry about that..." Tifa moved to apologize.

But he was shrugging off her next words with a shake of his head. "It's awright. We'll have time to talk tomorrow."

Tifa absentmindedly hugged Marlene one last time, the girl smelled fondly of yellow blossoms, the flowers which she strove to grow in her garden at the Wallace family home. After the death of the woman who Marlene lovingly referred to as the "the flower girl", she had taken instantly to the vibrant yellow flowers which now grew in small, spoaradic patches all over Midgar and Kalm. The smell made Tifa smile.

Barrett and Marlene left then with cheerful goodbyes. Tifa smiled as they walked down the bar's front steps.

She shut and locked the door, closing herself off from the world.

Once more, she was alone, just her and the gleaming tables and burnished wood of her pride and joy, Seventh Heaven.

Even though her mind had been spinning earlier, there was only one thought running over and over in her mind like a broken record.

... _What am I going to wear?_


	3. unexpected surprise

**unexpected surprise**

* * *

**authors note: **slightly longer chapter because it's the Gala. enjoy!

* * *

**   
  
disclaimer**: I DIDN'T DO ... oh wait. wrong disclaimer ne? sweatdrop uh.... i don't own ff7 or any characters... and stuff.

* * *

Tifa's hands were knots in her lap, fingers twisting in and over themselves as the extravagant luxury car she was riding in the back of glided effortlessly through the streets of Midgar. Her eyes barely saw the cobblestoned walkways, the smooth cement sidewalks and the bustling heart of the city which was framed by quaint houses towards the outskirts. Her mind was elsewhere, wandering on the million different possibilities of this evening and how it could go wrong... how awkward it would be...

After all this time... can I really face him? But deep down inside, she knew that she would have to. Tifa couldn't gracefully bow out of this one, no matter how much she wanted to, no matter how much she felt she had to. She'd already called and spoke to Reeve that morning, she specifically told him to save her a seat at Cid's table, as the invitation prompted.

The moment had now arrived.

Her stomach dived somewhere near her stiletto adorned feet when the car pulled to a smooth stop in front of the building.

She peered out of the window and gasped. A fountain was in front of the building. The fountain teemed with crystal clear water which flowed sporadically, accompanied by scattered light patterns. In the backdrop of the fountain were black marble steps which led to the building where the Gala was held... the multi-floored building looked like it was almost made entirely of glass.

Her brain stepped out of it's fog when the back door was opened and the driver bowed stiffly to her, offering his hand to help her out of the backseat. "Miss Lockheart." He mumbled. The driver couldn't believe his luck... It was good his head was inclined downwards, it hid the fact that he was drooling.

It seems Reeve will go all out for this evening... Tifa mused as she took the drivers hand and placed one leg out of the car and then the other, standing easily and smiling at the driver, who immeadiately flushed.

"Thank you." She gibly replied and the driver's flush deepened, his cheeks colored with lovely splotches of red. Tifa failed to notice this however, her mind was too intently focused on how would she ascend the stairs without tripping all over herself.

"Have a good evening, Miss Lockheart." The driver told her and she turned to him smiling, and patting his hand gently, seeing as he still had it grasped tightly. He cleared his throat and released her hand.

"You too." Tifa mumbled halfheartedly and lifted her dress, walking with the easy grace that came with her being a fistfighter for all these years.

He visably twitched when her lithe form started up the stairs. He blinked once, then twice, not quite believing it. The driver let out a low whistle as he watched her walk away, snapped his fingers, and scurried back into his car to pick up the next person on his list.

His spirits were lifted slightly and he started humming some cheery tune as he pulled away from the curb. He couldn't wait to brag to his friends that he'd driven around the bombshell Tifa Lockheart.

* * *

Cid reached in his pockets for the cigarettes that weren't there. Tapping his foot impatiently, his fingers lifted to adjust the goggles that weren't there, either. He hissed a curse under his breath and shifted his stance from where he was standing by a marble column, watching people adorned in their best.

Some long, lilting classical music was flitting around and through the large sound system, but Cid's mind was drifting to the point where even the musical arrangement ceased to annoy him. Well, for now, at least. He was still grumbling about the pack of cigarettes that some big hulking bodyguard had confiscated from him.

He hissed another curse and stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying not to tug on the collar of his suit, it was bugging him to no end, he really wanted to be out of this ridiculous getup, but Reeve had urged him to "dress accordingly." He personally, felt like a damned penguin.

Cid picked up a champange glass from one of the trays the waiters were carrying around and sipped at it and tried to remain casual, when his nerves were anything but. He was a raw mass of nerves, hoping that enough of Midgar's Elite were here to help give enough funding to the Space Program. Reeve and ShinRa weren't enough, he needed more sponsors.

But there was another reason why he was a skein of nerves, but he wasn't quite ready to tackle that just yet, not now, at least.

Reeve approached him, thin lips twisted into a smile. "Cid..."

But Cid was already waving him off with a hand before glancing at his watch. "Don't get all bitchy on me, Reeve. It's only half an hour past eight. Most of the important people won't be here for another half hour. So I'm watin' here."

"Why don't you mingle?" Reeve gilbly suggested.

"Mingle, my ass..." Cid began right as Barrett began barrelling over to them.

Cid sighed. I'm saved...

* * *

Hand gripping her small handbag like a vise, she began searching through the sea of faces for a familar one. Her butterflies had now reduced to a sickening churning in her belly. But she had made it here. That was half the battle, right? For some reason, she felt no better about the situation, even though she knew it was now or never.

Tifa had made it all the way to the Main Hall without any disturbances. But she felt the eyes boring into the back of her head and lingering on what she was wearing. Tifa ignored this, she was used to whispers and the stares especially, she was one of the Planet's Hero's, after all.

She purchased the dress at some little boutique in Kalm, she got it because it matched her eyes. It was a backless, halter sequined gown of a deep velvet red. Glimmering earrings of the same color dangled from her ears. She'd pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail, let the rest hang in a chocolate waterfall down her back. Whisps of hair hung in her face from her walk up the stairs.

Tifa pushed back the whispers and the voices. Let them say what they must. They usually assumed anyway...

Her sigh was soft and sad, her face resolute.

Garnet eyes pierced through the milling groups of people, as she continued on through the amassed crowd, still doggedly looking...

* * *

Reeve, slightly peeved at the interruption, did nothing but lean in low enough to mutter; "We'll talk later."

Cid snorted, eyes flashing heatedly. "Yeah, yeah."

Reeve waved once to Barrett, and then slid back into the crowd.

Barrett then crushed Cid in a one armed hug, and Cid laughed heartilly and clapped Barrett on the back, grinning widely.

Surprisingly, once you got past the mutual cussing and the occasional spat, the two actually got along fairly well.

Cid shoved his free hand into his pockets, eyes scanning the crowd as he rocked back on his heels. "Good to see ya Wallace."

Barrett beamed at Cid. "Same here Highwind. Congrats."

Cid snickered. "Thanks, B."

"Hellava surprise though, when I got the invitation." He laughed from the memory of presenting the envelope to Tifa. "And Teef nearly had a heart attack when I showed it to her. Thought she was gunna piss in her pants, or somethan."

Tifa?! Holy shit... Cid nearly choked on his wine, and recovered easily by coughing. Luckily Barrett hadn't seen that, or the facial expression which crossed his visage seconds after. It was the one thing, the one person he both wanted to see and dreaded meeting.

"... Tifa?" He managed to get out, struggling to retain his composure and sipping at his wine again, trying to remain calm and collected even though his collar began itching... again.

Barrett shook his head, shooting Cid a "duh" look. "Yeah, Tif. It's what I said, ain't it? In any case, she said she'd be coming to the Gala around this time... You see 'er?"

"No..." Cid glanced easily over the people, shaking his head at his half assed attempt in locating the fistfighter.

The other man scowled briefly, wondering what in the hell had gotten into the Pilot, and strode off. "Well, I'm goin' to go find her."

Once Barrett was gone, clearing a path for himself, is when Cid allowed himself to let some of his tension out in a whoosh of breath.

* * *

Tifa found refuge by a marble pillar. It was getting stuffy in the room dispite the air conditioning, and the stone felt blessedly cool at her back. She sipped from her champange flute easily, looking around at all the people laughing and talking, seemingly at home in such social surroundings.

Tifa still hadn't located anyone, and she knew Yuffie and Barrett were coming, because they'd both left messages on her home phone saying they were attending. She sighed and bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit. Still haven't seen Cid either... Tifa shook her head, because she didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved at that fact.

Taking a few deep, encouraging breaths Tifa rose her body from it's leaning position on the pillar, heels clicking on the smooth, shining tile floor as she walked around the pillar, bumping into a broad shoulder and spilling champange all over whoever-it-was's suit sleeve. She gasped, as light golden drops of wine splattered from the black suit coat to pool on the floor.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't see you there..." She began the hasty apology, but then she heard a snarl and a curse and recoiled slightly. That voice... so poignant was her shock that she didn't pinpoint right away who the voice belonged to.

"Goddamit!" Cid hissed and turned, ready to let the person who'd smacked into him have a piece of his mind, but all words died on his tongue when he saw Tifa standing there, crimson eyes wide and unsuspecting, lightly glossed lips parted... He looked down, and instantly cursed mentally. That dress... Cid closed his eyes briefly, lashes fluttering over that bright, bright blue before Tifa found her tongue again.

"Cid... I didn't mean..."

Cid held up a hand, effectively curbing her next words, and oddly, the words that he wanted to say, as well.

"It's all right Lockheart, it's just some damn wine. 'Sides, I don't even like this damn suit anyway..."

Tifa heaved a sigh, why, she didn't know. "But still, I didn't mean to..."

Cid rolled his eyes. "Dammit, stop apologizin' woman! It's all right, Tifa."

She smiled gratefully then, and the gesture brightened her whole face.

Cid found himself staring at her longer then he should. Thin lips pulled tight, he leaned back against the pillar again.

Tifa cleared her throat and closed her eyes, ignoring the signature liquid pulls she felt take hold in her belly whenever she was around the Pilot. As she took another deep breath, she forced herself to focus.

"Congratulations, Cid. I know how much this Space Program means to you. It's like... a second chance." Came her next words, hushed, and for all the noise in the Main Hall, it was her voice above all others he heard.

He shrugged gruffly, he still didn't want to face her, even though she was standing right _there_ in front of him, clothed in a seductive red that matched the same hue as her eyes. Tifa looked nothing short of... Cid coughed harshly, forcing his mind away from those thoughts, away from those thoughts of all those months prior when he had her in his arms and her lips had trembled under his.

"Thanks Tifa. Means a hellava lot, coming from you." Cid said, eyes really never having left the crowd. Goddamit, when did things get so fucken complicated?

Facing him now, her head was cocked just so, as she strove to find the meaning in his words.

He blinked, feeling her dogged stare on his face and for the first time, their eyes met in a slow heated slide of gazes.

The look sizzled between them. Cid couldn't look away from her beckoning orbs and she was transfixed within that hypnotic, fiery azure...

For the second time that night, Tifa had trouble speaking. Her eyelashes fluttered as she her gaze stubbornly held his. "Cid, I..."

Then his eyes quickly averted from hers and over her shoulder. The moment was instantly shattered, Tifa's words forever to be unspoken.

"Shit. Here comes the brat." Cid snarled, silently searching for the waiter who carried the wine trays.

Tifa blinked from him and turned, only to find Yuffie striding up, clothed in a rich midnight blue kimono, hair up in an ornate bun.

Cid sighed and ran a hand over his face. Dammit all, not now...

Tifa eyes darted back to Cid again, who had already visably pulled himself together, his eyes were dark and filled with...

"Tifa! Good to meetcha here! Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk."

She cringed, blew out a breath and turned, smiling a smile that she did not feel, not at all. "Hi Yuff. It's good to see you too." Why now?... Me and Cid finally have an oppurtunity to talk and... She wanted to look at him again to reassure herself that he was actually there, but she felt his eyes burning into her skin, so she kept looking at Yuffie.

The girl hugged Tifa tightly, giggling when she saw Cid behind her.

"Hey old man." Yuffie teased good naturedly, slate eyes smug and playful.

Cid eyed her warily, wishing for the umpteenth time that he had his cigs. "Not tonight Yuffie." Was his throaty reply.

Yuffie's button nose crinkled up and she stuck her tongue. "Geez Cid, I was only tryna lighten up the mood with all these suits in here."

Tifa smiled, eyes darting shyly to Cid again. She noted his tone in speaking with the young ninja. He openly met her eyes and nodded that he was fine. She turned to Yuffie, the two playing catch up, which left Cid to his thoughts.

Cid's brow knitted and he downed the last of his champagne roughly, trying to keep his eyes on the people scuttling around him but he couldn't. His eyes kept drifting to Tifa. The hand that was holding the wine glass clenched and his jaw locked. He watched as she easily laughed and joked with Yuffie. His eyes found hers again before she reluctantly began conversing again with the rapidly gesticulating Yuffie.

.... The ease of her movements, the shy lure in her eyes... Does she even know how goddammed beautiful she is? With a low grunt, he pried himself off the pillar. To be this close...

"I'm going to go mingle, and leave your ladies to your damned girl talk."

"Gawd." Yuffie snorted as Cid began to move.

Tifa frowned slightly as she stared at him, wanted to move to stop him. But... "Cid? You don't have to - "

"Yeah, I do Tif." He approached her, squeezed her once, hand sliding easily over her skin, fingers closing around her bare arm. She hissed out something, and her eyes darted up to his as goosebumps rippled all over her skin. Not here, Highwind... Tifa thought and she finally noticed how vibrant his eyes were. Tifa blinked and Cid tore his gaze away from her, strode away and slipped into the crowd of people.

Yuffie's brow rose when Tifa's mind finally resurfaced.

"What's with you two?" Yuffie shot, hand placed to hip as she stared at the jumpy fistfighter. I've never seen Teef this... flustered and edgy before... It made Yuffie's ears prick with unbearable curiousity.

Tifa immeadiately flushed, not really knowing how to take the question. Sniffling, she asked, feigning innocence; "What do you mean?" ... Planet Above, are we that obvious? Yuffie then "nyuk nyuk nyuked" and Tifa let out a sudden breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"I mean - " Yuffie leaned in to whisper conspiratorily; "Cid is never quiet, or broody. Did you see him? He was in la la land!" Yuffie snickered behind her hand and Tifa shook her head agreeably.

"That is true Yuff..." She trailed off, pushing back the fact that she still could softly feel the press of his hand on her arm... "Maybe he's broody because of the Charity Dinner Tonight...."

Yuffie grinned and nodded. "Maybe..."

Then the young Shinobi abruptly changed the subject to Wutainese Policy and the two once more was immersed in heavy discussion.

* * *

Cid made his rounds, meeting and greeting, shaking hands with people he'd never met. Some faces were vaguely familiar while others he couldn't place at all. But his body functioned on auto-pilot while his mind raced. I hope I can woo some of these bastards over to help sponser my Space Program... Was his next thought before a firm hand took hold of his shoulder and squeezed. He nodded to whom he was speaking with and they politely left.

He turned, bristling. "What, Reeve?"

Reeve smiled easily. "I see you're mingling quite nicely." He paused. "Hn. Someone is testy." He tsked.

Cid rose a brow and scoffed. "Hell, wouldn't you be? I don't even know how the Space Program will be received."

Reeve sobered. "That's understandable. But things are going smoothly, are they not?"

The other man's lips pursed, he tapped his right foot. "Yeah, I guess so. I'm just hoping this Project can reign in enough backing."

Reeve threw him a knowing look. "Highwind, you have enough backing with your friends alone. I mean, Mr. Wallace put money upfront to hold this Gala here. Miss Kisaragi even donated - "

Cid deadpanned. "Her? You're shitting me."

Reeve grinned. "No, I'm serious. Even Miss Lockheart - "

"Tifa?" His stomach fumbled then, flip flopped and dived again. Even when she's not here, she still manages to fucken haunt me...

Smoothing his already slicked back black hair, Reeve folded his hands, slightly perturbed that Cid kept interrupting.

"Yes, Miss Lockheart insisted earlier today that I could withdraw her contribution straight from her account."

Cid wasn't too shocked, but it still mildly surprised him. "Oh. Well, I'll be damned." He muttered and swore, tried not think of her. He failed, miserably. But Reeve was providing as an ample distraction.

"Cid, speaking of finanical support, I want you to meet one of our most generous backers." Reeve introduced smoothly, looking over Cid's shoulder, his face brightening slightly. "Ah! Right on time." He beamed.

The Pilot turned, and the smirk promptly fell from his face.

His blond hair was no less unruly then it was back when Cid remembered it. It was still spiked in it's usual fashion, and the same cold, unrelenting marine eyes met his own.

Cid's eyes narrowed before he uttered; "Strife..."

* * *

**  
author's note: **yay for some mild tifa x cid sexual tension! and now that cloud's here, things are bound to get... interesting. 


	4. tensions run high

**tensions run high**

* * *

**  
authors note:** i enjoy torturing my two poor main characters a bit too much. on with the show...

* * *

**  
disclaimer**: see chapters 2 & 3. i dun wanna keep typing and retyping this thing over and over.

* * *

"Strife..." Cid said unfeelingly, half of him grateful for Cloud's generosity... but the other half, the main half of him wanted to beat the shit out of him for hurting Tifa and for stringing her along for so long

"Highwind." Cloud grinned and held out his tone. Cid clasped his hand in his for the obligatory handshake, his eyes saying way more then words ever could. This wasn't the time or the place... but Planet be damned, sooner or later, Cid would have his say.

Reeve cleared his throat, noticing the lingering stare billowing between the two men. "Ahhh - gentlemen, the banquet should be starting soon. Why don't we head over now?"

Cid grunted his assent and Cloud nodded, blonde mane bobbing.

"After you." Cid stepped aside to let Cloud and Reeve go first as he brought up the rear.

He fleetingly thought of Tifa then and how she would take Cloud's sudden arrival and pondered yanking Cloud up by his collar and telling him to take his gil and shove it. His fists clenched into a white knuckled vise before he brushed a clammy hand across his face, fingers tugging all the all-too-tight bowtie.

What the hell have I gotten myself into...?

* * *

"May I have the pleasure of escorting you lovely ladies inside?" Barrett held out both of his arms and wriggled his brows suggestively. 

Yuffie rolled her eyes, muttered; "Gawd;" but took one arm, and Tifa threw Barrett a sidelong glance before taking his other arm.

The banquet area was flanked by more large slender, marble pillars, ivy and rich flowers trailed up each pillar and ended in a large leafy, floral arrangement. Crystal candeliars hung from the ceiling. Each table was decorated with a silk tablecloth, ornate napkins and sterling silver napkin rings.

The silverware gleamed around each stunning centerpiece filled with fragrant flowers and splashes of color. By each placecard was a wineglass with the name etched into the flute. In back of all the tables was a stage, where a rich wood podium was placed in the middle. The podium had the ShinRa logo on it.

Barrett let out a low whistle. "Damn. Look at these digs..."

Tifa was busy admiring flowers, her nose sniffing the air every so often, catching the aroma of the food as well as the flowers fresh scent.

Yuffie's eyes were drinking in all the glinting silver.

Barrett wordlessly led them to their table and pulled out their chairs for them.

Tifa smiled and sat, patting his arm. "Quite the gentleman."

He scoffed and Yuffie grinned.

"I'll be back..." And then Barrett was gone in a shuffling of footsteps.

"Pretty, ain't it?" Yuffie muttered.

Tifa nodded, eyes wide as she struggled to see and smell it all. "I know. It's amazing..."

Yuffie shifted in her seat, brushed some loose strands of hair out of her face. "Teefsters, do you know who else is gunna be here?"

She thought for a moment, and shrugged. "I don't know, Yuff. I'm thinking just me you, Barrett and Cid, I'm not sure about anyone else." Tifa rubbed at the back of her neck for all the hairs on the back of it stood up. A shiver, a chill went through her and her head jerked around, but of course, she saw no one.

Yuffie placed a hand on her arm and Tifa nearly fell out of her chair, her nerves were apparently so on edge. "Tifa, you all right?"

Tifa nodded, picking up the glass of ice water on the table and taking a long sip. "I'm fine, Yuffie." She instantly reasurred, but her brain was clamouring. It felt like someone was... staring at me...

* * *

After all this time... His eyes were riveted to Tifa, who he saw rub her neck and look around hastily before resuming her conversation with Yuffie. Cloud's gaze fell on his childhood friend, no less elegant and poised then he remembered her. But their last meeting had been so... unpleasant. The last thing he remembered before he left Kalm was Tifa's eyes filled with tears, silently pleading with him to stay. 

He looked down, sipped his wine. "... That's our table?" Cloud asked from his position standing by the pillar.

Reeve nodded, from his place in between the two blondes. That way, he felt, in case Cid said something crass which could offend Cloud, he could, quite literally, be between them to prevent any mishaps.

Cid was staring off into space, hands jabbed in his pockets, face blank, but inwardly, it felt like his insides were on fire. He wanted to stride over to Tifa, to warn her, to tell her that Cloud was here... he didn't want her to be hurt, not after he had felt - and seen - the warmth of her smile again.

Reeve sighed, cleared his throat. "Shall we go over and sit?"

Cloud placed his empty flute on a passing waiter's tray and started out towards the table.

Reeve and Cid exchanged a long, meaningful glance as they both watched Cloud stride over.

He held up his hand before Reeve could open his mouth. "Dammit, Reeve, don't even fucken ask." And he moved to follow Cloud.

His brow furrowed as he swallowed, his steps trailing along after Strife and the Pilot.

* * *

Tifa felt the warm breath swirling around her ear even before she heard - and felt - the voice, curling around her senses as it whispered deeply, breathily. "You look amazing, Tifa." The voice made her toes curl happily and a smile broke her face because she thought it was Cid. 

She looked to Yuffie, then, into her rainstorm colored orbs which were now wide as saucers. Yuffie's expression put Tifa on alert, but she still assumed it was Cid, but when she looked up, and gasped.

Blue eyes glinted with just a hint of emerald green shined back at her, suffused with warmth. Highwind? No, his eyes were more the blue of the sky rather then... but her senses were still confused, and she could not hide the open shock that took to her face just then.

"Ci -" Her quick and hasty exhalation she changed to - "Cloud?" Her voice was rent with equal measure of sorrow and disbelief. Suddenly, the room felt cold, and she felt raw, and so, so exposed. Tifa wrapped her arms around herself. What is _he _doing here?

He grabbed at her hands, untucking them from around herself and squeezed them.

Cid wanted to throttle the man, but he stayed a distance behind the blond, waiting, face speaking volumes at his distaste.

"Tifa." Cloud kissed her hands and it was only when Yuffie "ahemed" was when her mind and voice kicked in.

"Um... you... when did you get back?" Was her first question, her voice came out strained. It cracked. Tifa hated how weak she sounded.

He tapped a slender finger to his chin, as if thinking. "About a week ago."

Her brow furrowed. "Cloud, what..."

"I decided I would come, I am a donater to the Space Program after all..." Cloud mentioned, and Tifa nodded, body acting mindlessly.

.So much had changed since Cloud had sealed his Fate and strode from her bar, that day, her heart had been broken... Space Program.. Cid... the Bar... the gin and the kiss... So many different memories and feelings swirled in her head as she struggled to retain normalcy.

Tifa swallowed, her mouth was suddenly dry. "When did you get here at the Gala?"

"Been here for an hour, or so." Cloud squeezed her hands again, his eyes roaming over her face, absorbing every dip, every line.

Her mouth tightened and her gaze instantly whipped around Cloud to land on Cid.

Cid's jaw tightened and he stepped forward. Don't twist this Lockheart... it ain't what you think...

"You knew?" Two words, and Tifa laced them which such syrupy venom that Cid visably flenched.

The Pilot didn't omit a word. He didn't have to. The answer plainly read in his face, shone in his eyes.

Tifa wrenched her hands from Cloud's trembling hands finding her purse, latching on hard before she backpedaled.

"If you'll excuse me... I need some air." Her voice was no less icy then the drafts which circled around Icicle Village.

Cloud cleared his throat, his face belying his apparent confusion.

Reeve tapped his foot, looked to Cid, whose gaze was elsewhere.

Yuffie sighed, looked down, shifted in her chair. "... gawd..." She whispered, wanting to move but finding that she didn't have the capacity.

The only sound then was all the talking people, which melded into background noise, and the insessant tapping of Cid's foot as he warred within himself. To go, or not... "Goddammit all to hell..." Cid muttered then, tearing off like a shot after her, his eyes riveted to the crimson of her dress, which stuck out sorely amiss all the sea of white and black...

Cloud looked to Reeve. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

Yuffie's face shot up then, her normally happy and light eyes hard and stiff. "Reeve ain't the one you should be apologizin' to."

Cloud shot her look.

Reeve looked guilty, for some odd reason.

Yuffie Kisaragi got up and sighed, mumbling under her breath, deciding a walk would clear her mind until the drama played out.


	5. simple misunderstandings

**simple misunderstandings**

* * *

**authors note: **thanks to all the reviewers!! ::huggles:: you guys are who i write for! luvluv!

* * *

**disclaimer**: see chapters 2 & 3. i dun wanna keep typing and retyping this thing over and over.

* * *

Air, blessed air sluiced over her form as Tifa broke through the double doors and strode down the dark marble steps and towards the fountain, whose water looked beckoning. It looked like it would cool her down... Her blood was heated, mind was racing, emotions were a tumble...

She felt... wronged somehow. She didn't want to go back in there. She was afraid of what would happen. Cloud was here... and Cid knew... I mean... out of the ways me and Cloud had to meetup again, that's a hellava way to waltz back into my life, with some seductive ear whispering... And dammit, Cid didn't even warn me...

Her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed into a hostile position as she paced, the fountains cool spray sending droplets over her bare arms and back. She shivered and she closed her eyes to ward off her blood pounding, to warn off the nausea, and the sickening feeling that was worming it's way around her heart...

"Why do I even bother?" Tifa muttered, who she was talking to, she did not know, it just felt good to whisper something angrily.

A hand clenched around her shoulder and she yelped and slapped it off.

She already knew who the touch belonged to. Tifa knew because she felt that touch even when he wasn't around...

"Damn Tif, it ain't whatever the hell you're thinkin, I can tell you that much right now."

His timbre wound around her senses and she clawed for some semblance of sanity, she felt like she was fraying at the seams.

"I need to be alone." Her voice was low, husky and filled with unshed tears.

He scoffed and tried to grab her arm this time, and Tifa moved to dislodge his fingers, but his grip was too firm. Gently, he yanked her around to face him, and his eyes closed because it hurt to look at her. It hurt to look at her now, like this, with her eyes sad and pleading and her face open and wanting.

"No, you don't need to be alone. Not like this." Cid insisted, eyes stony as his hands on her held her fast.

"Dammit, let go!" Tifa hissed and violently propelled herself from him, her breath shallow and ragged, hands limp at her sides, her slight shivering when the night breeze blew around them the only sign that she was still coherent.

"Here, Lockheart." Cid slipped off his suit coat and draped it over her shoulders. He hated to se her like this, so unlike herself, so quiet and broken. He didn't want to see her like this. Cid wanted to bring that strength, he wanted to bring that fire back into her eyes, even as he felt it dying, even now, as they stood in silence as the drip drops of fountain water splished over them.

Warmth covered her and she was grateful for it. Blinking, she tugged the coat tighter around herself and inhaled. It smelled like aftershave and cigarettes. Her smile was sad. It smells like _him... _

"Why'd you bother coming?" Tifa muttered, and Cid sighed, shoved his hands into his pockets.

He scowled. "Why'd I bother? Why the hell do you think I bothered, Tifa?" Annoyed to no end now, he continued, his honest self taking reign once more. "What would you have me do? Want me to go inside and get that bastard that got you crying? Planet Above knows that right now you'd prolly like that SOB comfortin' you a lot more then you'd wanna see me."

Tifa sniffled, coming to herself and she frowned. "That's not true." She whispered indignantly.

He huffed, made a low sound in his throat that showed his disbelief. "It ain't? Hn. Then explain the look that crossed over your face when he leaned over and whispered in your ear."

Tifa frowned, thinking back. Dammit... Honestly fueled her answer before she could stop herself from saying it. "Cid, I thought it was you."

... The hell? No damn way. Cid blinked. "Yeah, right."

She huffed a breath, it pealed in the air as cottony smoke before it faded. "Seriously. I did. When I turned around, I thought it was you... but when I really looked, I knew that it wasn't you. Your eyes are very different from his..."

She thought it was me... He smiled. That fact stroked his ego... just a notch. And once she began talking, he believed her the instant her humble tone reached his ears. Cid crept closer to her, his dress shoes sliding over slick stone. "How so?" He mumbled casually and she turned, craning her head to look up at him. He was right _there_, standing over her, brow raised.

Tifa's teeth snaked out as they teased at her bottom lip. "Well, your eyes are this deep, rich blue that..."

He nodded curtly, her few words answer enough for him.

Tifa stopped speaking, transfixed. He was so close she could _feel _the heat coming off of him.

Her head cocked to the side as she stared at him, closer then she had been to him in this moment then she had been when he'd kissed her at her bar. Tifa's emotions settled down a bit, but she still didn't want to go back inside, back inside to the Banquet. It would be too painful...

"What, Cid?" She whispered and a skittering settled up her spine when he ran a finger softly down her cheek.

"I couldn't warn ya, Lockheart. I knew he was there. I mean... he surprised the shit out of me when Reeve introduced us."

Understanding washed over her as his finger traced across her lower lip. "When was this?" She barely got out, his touch causing that jumpy, achy feeling which curdled deep within her belly.

"About five minutes before we came into the Dining Hall. I didn't know who he was until I turned around, and he was there. Reeve told me he was one of the main people who donated the most gil to the Space Program."

Her brow furrowed and her cheeks flushed because of his proximity. "Why would he do that?" Tifa mumbled, her thoughts scattered and flailed as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close to him. "What are you doing?" She asked again dumbly and he shook his head.

"You're tremblin' and it's damned cold out here. No use in you catching cold..." Cid said as if that were the answer. But the truth of it was that it felt good to hold her. Damned good. He sighed into her hair, and she was quiet for a long moment before her hands latched themselves around his back.

They were silent for a moment longer, words unspoken, the depth of things hanging in the air.

"Teef?"

"Hmmm?"

"Hell, I didn't mean... I... I'm sor -"

"I know, I know Cid. Me too."

"The **HELL**?" A gruff voice startled the two out of their reveire and Tifa pulled away from Cid as if guilty.

Cid rolled his eyes and rubbed a hand along his neck, pulled at his collar which suddenly seemed hot and tight again.

"Nothan, Barrett. I was just comfortin' Teef, is all." Cid mumbled and hands stuffed in pockets, he wandered back towards the building.

Tifa sighed, closed her eyes and tugged Cid's suit blazer tighter around her. It's now or never, I just can't stay out here forever... no matter how nice it was to feel Cid... She forced her eyes open, forced herself to look up at her long time friend, and could swear that she saw a vein twitching in his neck.

"Barrett? You okay?"

He winced, and turned, but held out his arm to her. "I'm fine. ... Tifa, do I even fucken wanna know?"

Tifa huffed and took his offered arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You were huggin' Cid!" Barrett stated the obvious as they walked back to the Gala.

She snorted. "Really? I didn't know. Thanks for that bit of information."

Barrett scowled down at her and turned his gaze back towards the building they were steadily approaching. "Tif..."

"I didn't mean to get sarcastic, I just..."

"I know, Teef. When I came back to the table, only Reeve was there. He told me about what happened with Cloud."

Tifa sighed, ran her free hand over her face and clamped her mouth shut, just wanting to be silent for a while.

It wasn't until they reached the warmth and enclosure of the Main Hall when Barrett spoke up again, sputtering and in obvious disbelief.

"... Teef, you were huggin' Cid!"

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Barrett."


	6. as our evening comes to a close

**as our evening comes to a close**

* * *

**authors note: **I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR ANY TYPOS.

::laughs:: this semi-long chapter is written especially for kristen, who said it best: _"They kiss yet? :P" _

and the answer to the question one and all is YES!

::giggles:: as you were.

* * *

**disclaimer**: see chapters 2 & 3. i dun wanna keep typing and retyping this thing over and over.

* * *

Tifa slid into her seat at their table, Barrett slid into his.

For a long moment they were silent, they were both temporarily lost in their own realms of thinking.

Over the din of classical music, he leaned over to mumble; "Are you going to be okay?"

Tifa smiled and patted his hand reassuringly. "I'll be fine, don't worry B."

Then someone tapped her shoulder and she whirred around, only to see Reeve standing there.

"Yes?" She didn't want to, but she tensed up. What now?...

"Tifa... may I have a word?"

She winked at Barrett, gingerly rose from her seat and followed Reeve a few feet away where they could have a bit more privacy.

Reeve looked at her then, eyes darting out at the tables before he met her gaze and held it.

"Tifa I... Cloud went home, at my request."

Hn. Good. Tifa smirked, and motioned for him to continue.

Reeve's face was rueful. "Tifa, I never would have invited Cloud had I known it would cause all this..."

"Drama? Stress? Unnecessary headache?" Tifa supplied, a hand drifting to her hip.

He shook his head from side to side, lines crinkling gently in his forehead. "Exactly. I was under the impression that you and Cloud had ended on more friendly terms. And for that, I apologize for whatever hurt it caused you." His face softened from his usual business facade. "I'm sorry."

Tifa hugged him then. Reeve went stiff as he awkwardly tried to return the hug, he really wasn't used to any type of affection, and when he did recieve it, it was in rare moments like this.

"If anything, Cloud should be the one apologizing. But it was sweet of you to say this, thank you Reeve." She patted his arm and smiled. "You and Barrett threw this bash, so have a blast tonight, okay?"

That's when the sound of a mic being tapped on resounded through the room and the music died down.

Reeve and Tifa shared a look before Tifa began walking back to her seat, Reeve at her side. He pulled out the chair for her and she sat, waving at him. He nodded and headed off towards the stage.

When Tifa got back to the table, she was nearly glomped by Yuffie. "Hiya Teef, you all right? I was worried. I was going to stick my comformer up Cloud as -"

"Yuffs - " Tifa snickered at what Yuffie was going to say; "I'm fine okay? Cid went after me."

Yuffie cocked her head to the side and that's when Tifa realized she said too much. When Yuffie was nosey, it was like a pitbull trying to get at a pork chop. Relentless.

"Oh he did, did he?" Yuffie wondered. Mmmmmm. I wonder what...

And then Reeve cleared his throat up on stage as he took the mic and Tifa heaved a silent breath of relief.

She nudged the ninja. "Later, okay? Reeve's about to speak." Tifa hoped later would never come, she really didn't feel like explaining the dynamics between her and Cid to anyone, since she barely knew what went on between them herself.

Reeve smiled and looked out over the room. "I'll cut this short so we can get on to the dancin', mmm?" A few people whooped in the audience and Reeve chuckled. "On behalf of ShinRa, and on behalf of myself, I want to welcome everyone to the Space Program Charity Dinner."

Applause rang out. "As I'm sure you know, this is the second time this Program will be instituted by ShinRa. This is the first time I'm planning on it succedding. You paying for your seats tonight, that funding goes towards the Program. Any donation you feel that you want to contribute, whether it be one gil or one million, every little bit helps." He turned to the side, gesturing. "Without further ado, I present to you the genius behind the Space Program, Cid Highwind."

Barrett whopped. Yuffie whistled and Tifa laughed and clapped, whopping herself. The room exploded into applause as well.

Cid heaved a sigh and looked out on the sea of people. The people he mainly focused on weren't the suits, but the three in the back... Barrett, Yuffie and .... Tifa. He stepped up to the mic, his mind spinning with all the cheers and applause. It was all so overwhelming to him and the fact hadn't really sunk in yet.

He cleared his throat and made an easy motion with his hands. "All right, all right everyone, settle down, ain't that much damn fuss need to be made over me." Cid sighed and pulled at his collar again, even as he silently relished in being in the spotlight, it also made him nervous. "I ain't good at speeches, so I won't pretend that I am. I'll just say what I'm feelin. It's great to be up here. It's great to have this damn good oppurtunity again. I'm gunna make the people of Rocket Town proud."

Applause splattered across the room, and Cid held up his hand again, wishing for silence so he could get this over with.

"Never in a million years I thought I'd be taken help from ShinRa again. But hell, here I am. Reeve's set me up with a fine team of people. And he's also set it up so people can contribute gil, if they wanna... It's damned good to have backers. So thank you to all those who have donated. Means a hellava lot to me. And I promise every single gil **will **be used. No donation will be turned away, and we appreciate any gil. That's all I have to say, so thanks again..."

Cid was yanking on his bowtie as he spoke, he grinned and walked off the stage, even as he recieved a standing ovation.

Tifa was afraid if she smiled anymore, her mouth would begin to ache. That's Cid for ya...

Then the music sprung up again and people began heading towards the ballroom.

Yuffie sighed, huffed and stood. "Well, time to get to home to Wutai."

Tifa blinked at her. "So soon? ... The night's still young. Don't you wanna dance?"

Yuffie made a face. "Nah. Dancing ain't my thing."

She opened her arms. "Gimmie a hug, you."

Yuffie snickered and hugged Tifa. "Don't worry, I'll call ya, I ain't done buggin' ya yet, Lockheart."

Tifa rose a brow. "Oh, really?"

She twirled a lock of Tifa's hair around her finger, winking. "Yup. Really. I swear on Levianthan, I'mma make you tell me."

Eyes narrowed, because Yuffie never made idle threats to her God.

"Well, time to blow this joint." Yuffie cried and pumped her fists in the air with that weird statacco thing she does and was off, waving bye to Barrett before being swallowed up by many of the meandering guests.

Tifa's eyes followed her departure. That girl...

Barrett stood and made some wildly silly gesture with his hands. "Tifa, may I have this dance?"

Tifa grinned and took his hand, curtseying. "Why, I would love to, Mr. Wallace."

The two made their way to the ballroom, and he wrapped a hand around her, her small hand engulfed in his large one.

"So, can I stand on your feet for this dance?" Tifa teased, poking him.

Barrett shot her a look like she was insane. "Heeeelllllllll nah, not with them heels, Teef."

The song was a classical one, but it was lively.

For such a bulky man, Barrett was light on his feet as he twirled Tifa around, making her laugh.

"That's the sound I like to hear outta ya, Teef. Don't like to see you sad."

Tifa's smile was genuine, surprised. "I know, B."

"Cid don't like to see you like that either, though he'd never tell ya. Not outright, at least."

Tifa's eyes bulged and she looked away for a moment. "Why... why do you say that, Barrett?"

"Tifa Alicia Lockheart, don't play stupid with me. I know you too damn well." He dipped her then, and she squealed, brow furrowing.

He used my full name... Barrett never used her full name unless he was utterly serious.

"And I say that cause I saw you and Cid earlier. The two of you looked pretty cozy. I mean look, you're wearing the man's coat."

Tifa stiffened slightly. "But that doesn't mean..."

Barrett held up his hand. "Dammit Tifa, don't get all damn defensive when I haven't even said nothan."

She pouted, and he glared. The glare quieted her, if for a bit.

"Look, I know I may have seemed shocked about it at first, but I saw how you got pale when you say the invitation and I saw how he choked on his wine when I mentioned your name. I can't really say yay or nay, but if he makes you happy, I say go with your gut."

Tifa blinked. She'd never seen Barrett so... heartfelt before. She grinned and hugged him, laughing. "You're getting all sentimental in your old age, aren't cha?"

Barrett's face grew stern, but he was still joking. "Tell a soul and I'll..."

A throat cleared behind them. "Can I cut in?"

Tifa tried to peer around Barrett's shoulder but he was too tall. Barrett moved out of the way and there was Cid, bowtie missing, a few buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned, his arms were crossed and his cerulean eyes carefree.

Barrett and Tifa exchanged a glance. Barrett smiled and winked. Tifa shifted nervously and blushed prettily.

"See ya Tif." He muttered, and Tifa waved to Barrett, knowing she'd see him once she got back to Kalm.

Cid watched the two with amused interest.

"Yo Cid."

He turned. "Yeah, B?"

"Treat the lady with care, awright?"

Cid chuckled, waving his hand. "I will, Wallace."

And then her hand was in Cid's and his arm was around her and the rest of the dance floor faded away.

The music was haunting, slow and churning.

His arm held her secure to him as he lead them around the dance floor in a smooth easy motion.

"Nice speech." Tifa mumbled, letting the tension drain from her body as she leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. Where her hand was pressed at his back she could feel the slow throb of his heartbeat. For some reason the reverberations against her hand soothed her.

Cid tightened his arms around her, feeling comfortable enough to do so. With all the couples slow dancing around them, he felt safe from prying eyes. "Thanks Tif, I just said what came to mind." He made a content sound in the back of his throat and nuzzled into the nape of her neck. Damn, she smells good.

The music drifted on the air, thick like a balm.

After a moment he mumbled, his breath warming her; "It's been one hellava night."

Tifa chuckled and Cid smiled. "You can say that again, Cid."

"I'm just glad the worst of it is over, for now. Can't say I liked having Strife here, the bastard. Can't believe how he hurt you."

Her hands clenched at his back and his eyes slanted shut. He knew he said the wrong thing.

"Highwind?"

He took a slow, steady, inhalation. "... Yeah?" His voice was low, unsure and just a bit uncertain.

Tifa sighed deeply, so deep he _felt_ the rise and fall of it. "Can we... can we not talk about him? I'm comfy, and I like this..."

Cid's mouth trailed to her ear, a grin tugging at his lips. "I like it too."

Tingles curled through her at the sound of his voice as they wound around the floor, the slow dance seeming to last for hours.

* * *

More then halfway through the ride, Tifa had fallen asleep against Cid in the backseat, her fingers laced through his, head pillowed on his shoulder, her hair finally unbound, slanting strands over the both of them. He rubbed at his eyes, yawning deeply. He remembered her words before their dance ended and how she didn't want to be alone, not tonight. Truth be told, neither did he. So, Rocket Town it was.

The car traveled smoothly over terrain, the driver driving at a quick enough speed to get them there in a timely fashion but slow enough so the ride wasn't uncomfortable and bumply.

And Cid didn't wanna go to sleep just yet, he'd rather just watch her. He observed her smooth, graceful features in the interior lighting. Her lashes fringed over smooth milky white cheeks, eyelids which he knew hid the most soulful deep burgandy eyes he'd ever seen in his life. Slender and defined nose flaring slightly at her deep intakes of breath, her pinked, puckered lips... He sighed and flitted his gaze out of the window, gazing at the scenery which he stared at unseeingly.

The car rocked over plains as it splashed through puddles and crunched over little dirt patches...

Cid couldn't help it, his eyes wandered back to her sleeping face so close to him. Her breath stirring against him, just so. Musingly, he moved to brush the stray strands of hair from around her heart shaped face and he marveled at how soft it was. Closing his eyes as if in pain, he pulled his hand back and rolled down the window, letting the cold air slip into the small space and hoped the breeze would bring him back to himself.

What was he doing? Tonight... had been a mix of emotion... but he had met her again. That was all that mattered. They had crossed paths again. After their first kiss, he was in shock. He hadn't believed he'd gotten the courage to grab her and go through with it in the first place.

In the days after, in the months on working on odds and ends around the house, tinkering with his new version of Tiny Bronco... she slipped into his mind, made him drop tools, made him mess up on blueprint measurements. He'd missed her. Those eight months he'd been at her bar all that time, he had no idea how close they'd gotten. That kiss was the start of everything.

He swore under his breath and wondered what the hell someone like her would see in him. Not that he was complaining, she was beautiful, a good listener, she sang shyly under her breath and cooked the best food he'd ever tasted. She always had a smile, or a kind word... Cid sighed. Where was he going with this? His mind always wandered along like that whenever he thought of her.

Oh. Right. But he knew one thing, he'd do his damndest not to hurt her, whatever transpired between them, it was something he vowed when he seen the raw look on her face tonight when she turned around and saw Cloud. He'd do like he agreed to Barrett. He wasn't perfect - far from it - but he'd try to treat her with care.

"Cid?" Tifa mumbled and her fingers squeezed his before their hands slowly parted and Cid let his hands flop in his lap.

As he watched her stir from slumber, something in his heart tugged sharply and his chest clenched.

Shit. He rolled up the window quickly. The cold air must've woken her...

"I'm here, Tif." She nuzzled into him and he suddenly felt warm all over.

He brushed the bangs from her eyes, simply because it felt nice to do so, and she smiled faintly. "We're almost there."

Tifa frowned slightly, and Cid chuckled as she pouted.

She blinked and muttered sleepily; "Don't care. You're warm. And comfy." Her fragmented sentences came out in a sleep twinged tone.

"So I'm your pillow then?" Cid remarked dryly and Tifa smirked.

Her eyes flashed open then, groggy crimson shot with flecks of amber. "Hey, Cid." She blinked up at him and he couldn't stop staring, it was almost as if her eyes sucked him in. Something elemental, silent, thick and pressing, billowed in the air around them.

"Hey, sleepyhead." He finally whispered back, almost afraid to speak in a higher tone for fear of shattering what was bubbling between him and her.

Everytime he spoke, she watched his full lips move. To be this close... Cid's hand twined gently in her hair, inching her body closer to the nook in his side. Tifa, eyes never having left his face, tipped back. She was sinking down into that blue...

In that instant before Cid inhaled sharply and lowered his head, Tifa angled hers up and their lips met, his free hand gripping her chin. His other arm snaked around her to pull her firmly to his side. The first kiss between the two was all heat and lightning. This one was slower, more of a slow exploration that slowly grew with each passing second.

Tifa mumbled a little nothing into the kiss, her hands curling around his neck as nimble hands plowed through his hair. Tifa sighed and Cid nipped at her bottom lip. With that one nibble, Cid Highwind was lost in the flavour of her. She couldn't think, her heart was pounding as she felt herself pressed tightly against him and even still, she wanted him closer. His hands dug into her hips as he pulled her closer - into his lap - with some primal sound deep in his throat. Tifa went willingly, hands scrabbling at his shoulders and chest for purchase as the taste of him ran wild over her tongue.

Time passed as the Pilot painstakingly deepened the kiss, his hands wandered from her hair and down. She hissed briefly as his searing hands touched bare skin and goosebumps broke out all over her for the second time that night. He was rubbing her back with maddeningly slow strokes...

Tifa wriggled. "Cid..." She managed to get out and they broke off for air, Tifa's lips a messy pink as she burrowed into his neck, Cid humming contentedly as his fingers trailed up and down her arms, a grin on his face that resembled a Cheshire Cat. "Got carried away." His hands lingered at her hips again.

She shook her head, her fingers traced odd useless patterns on his collarbone, her face flushed rose. "S'ok, I did to."

Niether spoke for a long time, they just sat like that, entwined around each other. She still halfway on, halfway off his lap. For once, Cid was content with the quiet since he'd never really gotten accustomed to hearing it, before her.

Tifa sank down into the feeling. It was comfortable, natural to be around him this way. Tifa felt like she could be herself, and not have to put on a strong or a reliable face on in front of him. That what she loved most about him, the fact that she could just be _her, _and that was okay.

"I don't want this ride to end." Tifa whispered, unaware that she had spoken until she heard Cid's breathy response.

"Me niether, Lockheart."

After driving down the newly paved road that wound through the Nibel Mountains, the car finally came to a gentle stop in front of Rocket Town.

Tifa pulled back and looked at him then. A hand tightened in his flaxen strands as a lone finger swept across his stubble. What she saw on his stark face jarred her. It made her want to wince with all the honest emotion she saw lying there. She bit her bottom lip and moved to speak but then he simply kissed her forehead, the tender gesture sweeping away her words.

"Shit, I know, Tif." He muttered gruffly and she slowly slid from his lap, eyebrow quirked, curious.

They'll be time to talk when we get to the house... He inwardly reasoned.

Cid opened the back door on his side before slipping out, and holding his hand out to her for assistance.

She took it and lifted herself from the vehicle. The cold breeze shifting in from the mountains wrapped around her, constrasting from the earlier heat inside the backseat of the car...

Her lips curled into a sneaky smile when she thought of his lips on hers...

It was late and it was cold out. Tifa still wore his blazer, which she had buttoned up, but it still engulfed her figure.

"Shall we?" Cid held out his arm and Tifa took it smiling.

Together, they sauntered arm in arm into the sleeping city of Rocket Town.


	7. the green eyed monster

**the green eyed monster**

* * *

**authors note: **looonnnnnger chapter then ya'll are used to.

i know i said that there would be some cid & cloud jealousy in chap. 8... but i couldn't wait. this was too juicy to resist! ::evil giggle::

oh, and ::blows kisses to all the reviewers:: thank you all, you guys fuckin rock

* * *

**disclaimer**: i apologize in advance for typos. i have no beta reader. ::sniffle::

see chapters 2 & 3. i dun wanna keep typing and retyping this thing over and over.

* * *

Cid awoke to something very soft and warm in his arms. His snoring curbed off for a moment and he stirred in his sleep. The smell of subdued lilacs flitted over his senses as the very soft and warm something snuggled into him and mumbled something intelligble before wrapping a tighter grip around him. His brow furrowed and he craned open wide an eye to see a sea of sienna tresses stretched out across the bed. Tifa Lockheart's inviting form was draped across him.

His eyes slanted shut again and he sighed deeply. The morning... today... damn. Last night was a blur. After him and Tifa had gotten inside the house, he'd scrambled and threw together some sandwiches and tea and they'd talked. And he held her while they did, no other reason simply because it felt nice to. After their lengthy conversation, she slowly fell asleep against him and he carried her to bed... where eventually, he fell asleep as well.

And now, here they were...

Then the phone rang, a jangling sound that jerked him from the pleasant musings that he was currently engaged in.

Rubbing sleepy eyes, and swearing, he reached around Tifa and picked up the receiver, yawning into the phone.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Cid."

He sighed. "Mornin' Reeve. It's damned early."

"Not really, although I hope that you didn't forget about the brunch that we are going to have this morning."

Forget? .... of course he did. Cid was otherwise occupied.

"I didn't forget Reeve..."

He trailed off as Tifa began to wake, lips curled into a small smile as her hand, her seeking fingertips brushed over his face sleepily.

Damn.

Reeve cleared his throat. "Well, Cid, the meetings in an hour or so. It's at ShinRa Headquarters, the 66th floor. I had a conference call with Barrett Wallace and Yuffie Kisaragi about an hour ago since they were both busy dealing with business in their respective cities."

Cid grunted as a response and Reeve continued.

"The brunch meeting this morning, however is going to be with us and your two top backers, Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart."

Shit.

The very name "Cloud Strife" set a fever in his bones, got his blood to boiling for all the hurt he'd inflicted on Tifa. He remembered the Dinner last night, when he kissed her hands, tried to woo her... He took a deep breath, shifted underneath Tifa and forced himself to remain level headed... for now.

"All right, all right Reeve, I'll be there. Talking to you is wastin' minutes." Cid slammed the phone down and the motion immeadiately jarred Tifa from her blissful half sleep, half asleep state. Her eyes blinked warily, their crimson depths struggling to clear as she idly wondered what put that look on his face.

Fuck.

"Is everything okay?" Tifa asked, her voice thick and rimmed with slumber.

"Teef, you don't wanna know. Not right now at least. Trust me." Cid ran a hand over his face and moved to rise, but Tifa's arms were firmly keeping him in place, and it made him wonder what true strength she hid behind those adept limbs of hers.

"Talk to me, Highwind. You look upset and you just got up. What's going on?"

Eyelids slanted over a vibrant, veiled blue before he frowned. "I forgot, because of last night. But Reeve scheduled a meeting with my top two financial backers this morning over brunch. Those two backers are you, and Cloud. **That's** why I look so fucken upset."

Tifa's once relaxed face visably tensed up, her pretty features mussed up by dissapointment.

"Toldja." He uttered, his voice suddenly low and strained.

This time when Cid moved to get up, Tifa let him. She sat up herself, running hands through her hair, trying to keep her thoughts in check.

"Lockheart, we got an hour. I'll get dressed and then drop you off at Kalm so you can change, okay? And then we'll head over there and get this fuckin' meeting over with..." Cid directed as he rummaged through his closet.

Tifa sighed, her heart suddenly heavy and it ached bitterly. The fleeting happiness that she had experienced with Cid only the night before suddenly faded away and the doubt, the fear and uncertainty began to creep back into her mind... What if she...? Planet Above, she couldn't face him. Not now, not after last night... not after Cid and her -

Then she felt a gentle nudge and saw Cid standing there in front of her, eyes simmering yet collected.

"Don't. I know it looks bad, but you can face him... we both can, all right? Tif..." He looked away and then back to her form, somewhat slumped on his bed, knees tucked into her chest. "You're stronger then this. We both are. I can't tell you that I'll be calm around him... but for you, hell, I'll try."

Tifa sniffled, bangs sliding her face, her eyes from his view. "You go. I'll ... I will just stay here."

He shook his head doggedly. "Shit, you think I wanna go there? But Reeve called for the meeting with my two main sponsors. Which just so happen to be both you and Strife..."

"I don't want to face him!" Tifa muttered, shrugging away from his touch. "I just... I don't want to. I don't like what happens to me when I do. I don't... feel like myself, and I hate it. I feel so weak around him, I can't fight it. I can't be strong with this. Not now." She whispered, shutting lashes that were becoming speckled with silvery tears. It wasn't something she admitted, nor was it something she admitted often, her weaknesses...

Cid swallowed roughly. He didn't know how to deal with... He held out his hand to her, wriggling fingers. "Come 'ere, Teef."

She rose on unsteady legs and he hugged her, if only for a moment. He held her to comfort her and when his arms slid around her, her eyes were shut tighted, as if she were in physical pain. "Highwind..."

"I'll be there too, all right, Lockheart? We can't let on that this is getting to us. We don't want this to get worse."

Resolve tightened within her. Tightened around her heart. Deep down, she knew he had a point. "You're right. I'll go... I mean, I've got no other choice, do I? Reeve wanted me there as well." Tifa got out from in between gritted teeth, her tone dull and faintly irritated.

He lifted her chin then, looked down into her watering carmine eyes. "No tears, Tif, okay? I don't want to see you sad."

That was when Barrett's hastily spoken words to her last night ricocheted into her mind. _"Cid don't like to see you like that either, though he'd never tell ya. Not outright, at least."_

"Okay. Let's get this over with." Tifa muttered, her eyes hardened and determined. Slowly, she moved to retrieve her shoes off the floor.

"That's my girl." His hand squeezed her arm comfortingly before he went back to searching for clothes in his closet.

* * *

Tifa kept pulling at loose ends of her hair, tugging out strands from the neat braid she managed to concoct from the short ride in the Highwind from Kalm to here. She kept fidgeting, her stance shifting from one foot to the other as the elevator coasted up each floor.

Her hands were clenched into tight, white knuckles fists and her stomach was tied all up in knots. Suddenly her outfit of simple slacks and a silk blouse seemed to tight... the elevator seemed too close and hot...

"Lockheart."

The lone word spoken in the hushed space was enough.

Her eyes batted and she took a harsh breath. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, I'm nervous as hell too."

The doors slid open, revealing a short walkway and the office, right there in front of them. A long wooden table shone in through the large picture windows which the natural lighting flooded through, revealing two figures sitting down in large plush chairs. One was spikey haired, the other had ebony hair slicked back.

Reeve... and Cloud.

Tifa took a deep breath and still stood riveted inside the elevator.

Cid took her hand in his, squeezed briefly and let go. "We can do this, Tifa."

"Okay Highwind." Her eyes slanted closed and he studied her profile. It was very guarded. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

The answer was good enough for him. They'll deal with the rest when it came.

"Let's go." He muttered gruffly and together, they walked into the room.

Reeve tensed as soon as he glimpsed Cid and Tifa walk through the door. Good. He thought appreciatively. They're on time...

"Good morning." Reeve tried to retain congeneality as the two shuffled into the plush office overlooking Midgar and beyond to the plains.

"Morning." Tifa replied, her eyes carefully traveling from Reeve to Cloud. She didn't want to meet his eyes... but somehow, before she knew it, she was lost in the unnatural Makou glow, his depths filled with such unashamed longing...

"You two arrived together?" Cloud cheekily questioned, his tone the careful blend of icy casualness.

Cid rose a brow as his eyes slunk to Tifa, who took the lone seat beside Reeve. He simply lit a cigarette, hard gaze lolling into Cloud's direction.

Reeve's head was spinning from all the silent communication. Maybe this wasn't a wise idea...

"What did it look like, Strife? Of course we arrived together."

Reeve cleared his throat right when Tifa shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Strife, seemingly unaffected by the exchange, just nodded. "Of course. On the Highwind, right?"

Cid idly puffed smoke, shook his head in assent. "On the modified Highwind, yeah." If Strife wanted to play, he could jibe right back.

Tifa sighed and pressed a hand to her temple. A low throb was developing behind her eyes as she took in a low, hefty breath.

Reeve gestured to a few platters full of food. "Feel free to indulge yourselves, if you're hungry, there is plenty. Cloud and I have already ate."

Cid smoked his cigarette in silent for a while before remarking; "Don't have an appetite."

Tifa licked her lips, averted Cloud's stubborn start fixated on her and spoke, the strength of her tone surprising her.

"Got any coffee?"

Cloud stood then before Reeve could. "I'll get it." The blonde offered, that same hidden smirk lingering on his face.

Tifa and Cid exchanged another glance. Her face was tight and pensive as she studied Cid. If the Pilot was worked up, Tifa couldn't tell. But his body language gave it away. The tightness of his lips, the rough glint in his normally laid back blue eyes, the way his fingers gripped the cigarette.

He was just as apprehensive as she.

Tifa's fingers itched to reach across the table to pat his hand but those thoughts were curbed once she blinked and looked up.

Cloud was standing next to her, hands presenting her with a styrofoam cup of coffee. "Lots of sugar, two creams, right?" He inquired huskily, the rumble of his voice sending her stomach to rolling.

"Yes." She gingerly whispered, forcing herself to reach for the cup, her thoughts twirling around in her head rapidly. Why is he doing this? Does he like to see me squirm like this?

"Just like you like it. I remembered."

Cid exhaled roughly, tendrils of smoke curling lazily in the air around them, his lips pressed tightly together as his thoughts took the same turn as Tifa's. Why play this game? ... It makes no damned sense. He still loves Aeris, right? He didn't want to find the answer, thinking about it made him fidgety.

"Thank you." Tifa said, taking the cup. Cloud's fingers brushed across her hand every so softly and her eyes blurred from the contact.

Reeve knew that something was off here but he couldn't pinpoint it, so his eyes kept dancing between the trio.

"Uh..." Reeve coughed, remembered what they were all called there for, and began again. "Cid, about the money. From Cloud's donation alone Cid, you'll be able to buy all the steel needed for the Rocket, maybe even some additional thrusters." He explained.

Tifa couldn't look at anyone, so she focused on the whisps of steam billowing from her coffee, bits of beige cream swirling around hazily in the black liquid.

A smile crinkled at Cid's lips as he looked to Cloud, then Reeve. "That's damn good. What about the rest of it, Reeve?"

"Barrett is paying for the engine, the costs of any extra parts needed, and the bulk of the controls, Yuffie is supplying all crew members and staff with full uniforms. If needed, Ms. Kisaragi is willing to pay for space suits, as well."

"And? What about Teef?" Cid asked, letting the question hang in the air, implications dripping from his tone.

Not Tifa, not, Tif, but _Teef. _Cloud thought bitterly, scowling for a moment. He shouldn't call her that, that's my nickname for her. Him calling her that sounded too... intimate. And that factor made Cloud very uneasy.

Reeve smiled in Tifa's direction, whose teeth were nibbling at the edge of a fingernail - a nervous habit.

"Well, about the Foundation we spoke of, Highwind, it's enough - more then enough, actually - to get it off the ground."

Cid's eyes bulged. What the - ? He gave Tifa a why-didn't-you-tell-me earlier gesture and she shrugged.

"Surprise?" Tifa squeaked on a nervous giggle. In the midst of all the recent events, she'd forgotten.

The Pilot's face broke out into a grin. "Well hot damn, Lockheart..."

"I mean Cid, it's plausible, is it not? You are well respected in Rocket Town and a pillar of the community -"

Cid snorted.

Reeve continued on, not so easily dissuaded. "... and it's only feasible that since you want to go - and have gone - up in space, that other people will hear and want to do the same. I know there is a well projected turnout for student enrollment in your Flight Program."

Cid's grin grew even wider. "A foundation which funds other kid's Space Travel? Sounds damned good to me."

Tifa smiled then, the minimal weight around her heart lifting a notch.

"Reeve? We had not previously discussed this." Cloud berated sternly.

The new President of ShinRa sighed. "Well, Cloud, you've made your donation already. Tifa inisisted on the importance of this. And since it's her money, the foundation is partially hers, as well. You didn't help fund it, so Cloud, you can't argue. Tifa and Cid have the final say over it."

Tifa winked at Cid and he let out a triumphant guffaw. He leaned back in his chair, smoking happily and kicked his feet up on the table.

Cloud's eyes darkened dangerously and then Reeve's cell phone blurted out in it's cheery ring tone. His eyes darted to Cid.

"Right on time - look Cid, that's the parts company. If you could step into my office, we can start placing orders."

Cid clomped a heavy boot off the table and onto the floor, put out his cigarette and got up out of his chair. "Lead the way, Reeve." But his once joyful eyes and demanor were wary and watchful now.

Tifa smiled reasurringly at the Pilot and the two left the room....

Leaving her and Cloud alone.

Tifa took a mouthful of the brew, hoping it would seep into her system and take the edge off, her fingers picking at the soft skin of her cup. This was the last thing she wanted, to be alone with Cloud but... deep down within herself, she knew that this was inevitable. She had to get this over with, it was now, or it was never.

Cloud stared at her from across the table. The natural light reflected off her stunning beauty and he sighed dreamily. When he was on his search for Aeris, when he was returning from the journey of self discovery, he thought of her more often then not. Her voice, her words, her loyalty reached to him even on the coldest of his nights. It wasn't Aeris that seeped into his dreams, oh no, it was her, the very alive and breathing Tifa Lockheart.

"Tif, I..."

She rose and went to the virtually untouched foodstuffs, grabbing a few apple slices and shoving one into her mouth so she couldn't respond.

He noticed the dip of her shoulder, his eyes lingered on the mussy French braid that dangled down the arch of her back...

She didn't want to be here... she wanted to be in the other room with Reeve and Cid, not here with Cloud where she questioned herself and the past memories made her chest hurt.

"Tifa, you look beautiful. I've missed you..." Cloud whispered to her, his voice carrying easily in the close space.

"Thank you." Tifa muttered back unfeelingly, still nibbling on the apple slice, but she didn't return Cloud's words. Of course she'd missed him when he left. He was the center of her world... when he left, it tore her apart. Her grip was deathly tight on her coffe cup before she felt a warm hand close around her hip and a warm arm encircled her waist. Coffee forgotten, she set it down and fought off a sudden wave of emotion.

"It's been so long, Tifa..." His lips nuzzled at her cheek, her neck and she shivered and tried to pull away. The touch she had been craving for so long, she now wanted to flee from. I told Cid I wasn't strong enought to face him... She wanted to slap at him... to scream, anything as long as it got her away from him...

"Tifa, things between us didn't end well." Cloud told her, and thought of her tear streaked face, her sweet voice pleading him to stay...

She brutally broke away from him then, cold cuts and crackers she'd piled high on a mini paper plate without even realizing it.

"I know they didn't end well Cloud. You left." She retorted and let the paper plate fall to the table, maintaining a healthy distance from him. She looked to him then with an intensity in her face he had never seen before. "Have you come to make amends?"

Cloud put an affronted look on his face. "Amends?" He snorted, looked away and did not answer.

Tifa scoffed. "What about Aeris, then?"

With those four words, she cracked his carefully guarded mask. He flinched as if slapped and recoiled. An extremely pained expression slid over his visage, his eyes naked and vulnerable, their depths glimmering hotly.

"Tifa I - " He stopped, composed himself and tried again. "Aeris... Trying to get back to her, trying to find her again... The Promised Land wasn't meant for the living." Cloud finally finished, his voice filled with such scorn that Tifa's eyes widened.

Tifa began. "So you didn't - ?"

"No."

"But you always loved her - "

"Yes." Cloud said unflinchingly.

"I always knew Cloud. I always knew. But even then, I didn't mind settling as long as I was with you." Tifa sighed. "We could have been happy, but you threw it away the day you stepped from Seventh Heaven."

"We can be happy, Tifa..."

Her features bretrayed her slight confusion. "What - ?"

"Teef, I came back because - "

"Cloud don't say it!" Tifa blurted harshly and held up her hand.

"But, Tifa - "

"NO!" Tifa protested and Cloud finally closed the distance between them, hands slowly and gently closing over her arm.

"Tifa please. Just listen..."

"I don't want to listen." Tifa sighed, her voice shaking.

After all this time... It hurt too much to think, to feel, Gods how it hurt, and Tifa whimpered from it, went limp with the realization at Cloud's unspoken confession. All those months... I would have loved for him to come back to me like this, I would have loved to hear what he's saying... but now, I don't even want to listen...

"It's too late..." Tifa told him, wrenching away from him, his touch, and began to walk on trembling knees towards Reeve's Suite.

"Dammit, I can't lose you, Tifa." Cloud muttered desperately and grabbed her, his SOLIDER strength overpowering as he crushed her to him before his lips brushed over hers in a gossamer kiss. Her eyes widened and she struggled against him - against the kiss.

Fate, as fickle as it was, caused Cid Highwind to walk in, right at that very moment.

All he saw was Cloud's muscled arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly and they were kissing. He didn't see Tifa's arms straining feebly to push him away, didn't see the tears which wracked her face.

All he saw was Cloud kissing Tifa...

HIS Tifa.

He was lucky Reeve was still holed up in his office, knee deep in phone calls or his ears would've bled with the curses that streamed easily from Cid's frowning lips.

"What the hell is going on here?" He finally got out and Tifa sped away from Cloud as if burned, guilt and sadness washing over her.

Cid approached Cloud and all he saw was red, all he felt was rage.

Tifa wiped at her eyes. "Cid, I - " But the feral look in his face stopped her promptly from speaking.

Calmly, he looked to Cloud, whose eyes were bright with desire. Cid stepped in between them. Even know, Cloud still reached for her, even with Cid firmly blocking his way. And calmly, his fist connected with Cloud's jaw, the resounding crack was the next sound heard within the office space.

Tifa yelped in shock, clinging to Cid's arm before he could hit Cloud again. "Highwind!"

"Keep your fucken hands off her, you prick. You hurt her and then expect to waltz back in her life like she was waitin' for your sorry ass." Cid's harsh words hung in the air for a moment before anger spurred him on. "Yer too damn late, Strife. Accept it and leave her alone, for fucks sake."

Cloud clutched at his jaw, which ached like a bitch in heat. His eyes were spitting darts at Cid.

Tifa watched all this, spellbound and frozen to where she stood.

"Dammit old man, you wouldn't understand about love! I mean, you fucked over Shera!" Cloud spat back.

Cid cracked his bruised, horribly sore knuckles threateningly. "Leave Shera outta this. She don't have nothan to do with this."

"What do you know? What do you know about love?" Cloud fumed, not unlike a child having a temper tantrum.

The Pilot moved so fast Tifa couldn't even formulate words to stop him. He grabbed Cloud up by his collar, his eyes never once leaving the other man's.

"When you left to go get Aeris, you left Tifa. You fucken left her Cloud, knowing that she loved you -"

Cloud, somewhat speechless, grunted because Cid had yanked on his shirt so tight he could barely breathe. He knew that Cid was hot heated, but this...

Cid's eyes narrowed. "And don't you tell me you didn't fucken know how much she loved you, we ALL knew how much she was devoted to you. And you. left. her. Left her heartbroken while you went off trampling after something that **could have been**." He dropped Cloud to his feet, his tone low and face angered.

With every other word he spoke, he jabbed his finger into Cloud's chest. "Who was there - at her bar - when she needed a friend? Me. Who was there to listen to her when she ranted? Me. Who held her when she cried her damn eyes out? Me. Not you. Eight months of emotional hell, Strife. And you weren't there for her. I was. So don't tell me what the fuck _I _know about love."

There you have it, Cid Highwind finally had his say.

He turned then, grabbed Tifa and forcibly pulled her from the Conference Room. "Tifa, we're leaving. Now."

Tifa gasped, she had no choice but to follow.

Reeve finally walked from his office, having just been alerted about the commotion. "Cid? Where are you going? We - "

Cid held up his hand. "Not _now_, Reeve."

Tifa tried to pry her hand from her arm. It was so tight, her arm began to throb slowly. "Cid, you're hurting me."

He gently, but firmly steered her into the elevator.

Reeve watched numbly as the doors closed, obscuring them from sight.


	8. attempted reconciliations

**attempted reconciliations**

* * *

**authors note: **a shorter chapter then ya'll are used to.

* * *

**disclaimer**: i apologize in advance for typos. i have no beta reader. ::sniffle::

see chapters 2 & 3. i dun wanna keep typing and retyping this thing over and over.

* * *

They boarded the Highwind silently. Cid, the only Pilot and crew onboard at the moment, reached the control panel, a subdued Tifa at his side. He did not even release her arm - not once - not even to fly. So, he flew one handed. Flying came so normally to him, he could probably navigate the airship in his sleep.

As he fired up the engines a bit more and headed towards Kalm, Tifa kept shifting, kept trying to wriggle away from his tight grip.

"Cid?"

He held up a hand for silence.

Once he had the coordinates in and the Highwind was drifting easily along on auto-pilot, was when he finally let her arm go.

She tucked it around herself, backstepping, now knowing what to say or how to start. She had never seen Cid so quiet and thoughtful. It put all her nerves on edge. Her fingers itched to touch him again so with tentative fingers she reached out and ran her palm along his wrist. He momentarily moved his hand away to light a cig.

Then Cid turned to her, his mind a tumble. He needed the silence so he wouldn't coast back to Midgar, march back into ShinRa H.Q., storm up to Reeve's office and stick his Venus Gospel so far up Cloud's ass -

"Cid? Cid, I'm sorry." Tifa whispered brokenly, her hand on his wrist. "I didn't mean - " She sighed, frustrated and tried to finish. "I couldn't react when he kissed me. He was so strong and he grabbed me... I was trying to push him away..." Tifa sniffled, and Cid still said nothing, quiet.

He know what happened between them the last past two days. It had been like they'd never been apart... and now to have Cloud around again, it made things harder... Cid wasn't stupid, he figured that Tifa still wasn't over Cloud yet. Still, a part of him wondered. Where does that leave _me_?

"Tifa, I'm taking you home." He finally spoke, his thoughts racing and his heart pounding.

Tifa nodded resolutely, she understood. It might be a little more tension between them if she stayed the night with him again.

"Okay Highwind, that's fine. Are you coming in, or - ?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm going back home to work on the Rocket's Plans."

Tifa's brow furrowed and she struggled to swallow past the growing lump in her throat. "Cid, didn't you hear me? I said I was sorry."

At the despair in her voice, his eyes painfully slid shut and he sighed, inhaling and exhaling smoke. "I heard ya, Lockheart."

It didn't take long for them to reach Kalm.

Cid stopped the plane and Tifa bit her bottom lip, battling back tears.

"Highwind, we need to talk. Please, Cid." Tifa grabbed at his hands, placed her fingers over his, which were still at the helm.

Cid sighed, extinguished his cigarette. "What is there to talk about, Tifa? The bastard was kissing you, had his hands plastered all over you!" Even speaking on it, he could feel his blood pressure rising.

He can't think that I... "I didn't kiss him back, Cid. You have to believe me. He just snatched me close to him when I was trying to come to Reeve's office but he stopped me ... and, well, you know the rest." Tifa finished lamely.

Cid frowned, ran his hand over his face. "Do you still love him?"

The question floored her. Five simple words, and she couldn't meet his gaze, her ruby eyes were trained on the floor. Tifa sighed, her fists clenching and unclenching nervously. Her facial features scrunched up as she prepared to tell him the truth.

"Hn. Thought so." Cid hissed, going to the control's again, landing a short walk away from the quaint town of Kalm.

She sniffled, scrubbed a hand across her eyes. "Some part of me still does love him, yes. But I'm not **in **love with Cloud anymore, if that's what you were thinking."

He eyed her after a long moment. Studied her red nose, her puffy eyes, her pleading mouth.

"Does it matter, Cid? Cloud made his choice. He left. What me and you have means more to me."

He gritted his teeth then. "What do we have, Tifa?" His tone, was low and quiet.

Her lower lip trembled and her stomach sunk. I can't lose him... "I don't know. But it's something I can honestly say I've never felt before..."

Cid scoffed. "Sure, Tif." He uttered sarcastically.

Anger swelled in Tifa's eyes. "Cid, I don't know what we have now, but I know you make me feel safe... and happy. Dammit, won't you look at me?" Tifa snapped.

His eyes slowly lifted to hers and Tifa's breath eased painfully out of her lungs. He was just as hurt and angry - maybe even more so - then she was. The raw look in his face, the raw look in his haunting sky blue eyes sobered her.

"Cid..." Her voice broke and her brow furrowed. "I never meant you hurt you. Please - "

"I know Tif. I'm sorry too." Cid finally looked away from her, not wanting to gaze into her eyes for fear of what he might find there.

"Goddamit all. After everything between us was going fine, he comes around and fucks with your head. When I walked in that room, what was I supposed to think, Tifa?"

Her hands found his, closed over his again and this time, he didn't pull away.

"But, I'm not with him Cid, I'm with you right now, that's all that matters." Came her next rushed words before he squeezed her fingers.

"I got pissed, jealous. I couldn't think straight, Teef. I don't want him fucken touchin' you." Cid doggedly murmured and Tifa stepped closer to him, pressing her hand to his face. She smirked at his posessive streak, patting his cheek gently.

"But it's you I care about, can't you see that, Highwind?"

Cid **did** see it. He felt it. The way she touched him, spoke to him. He sighed. It was the security they'd built with one another, why he felt like Time fell away when he was around her. He knew she cared, because he cared for her as well....

"I see it Tif. Dammit, I care about you too..." Cid trailed off, looking out of the windsheild for a moment, his eyes dark and murky. His mouth opened and closed, as if he was to say something more before a loud ringing sounded.

"Shit." He snarled, reluctantly letting go of Tifa's hands to reach into his pocket. He pulled out the PHS.

"What?" Cid barked and shook his head. "Hell nah, I ain't coming back. I'm droppin' Tifa off at her house." He paused. "If Cloud leaves, then I'll come back, Reeve, and not a damn moment before." Cid took a deep breath, his eyes lingering on Tifa. "Yeah, all right, all right, fine." He hung up and looked to her again, prepping to speak.

"You have to go, don't you? Tifa uttered, her heart suddenly saddened.

"Yeah. It's for further planning for the Space Program. I gotta head back to Midgar." Cid explained.

She didn't wanna leave, him, not now, not like this when they were just getting to the heart of things...

But despite all this drama swirling around their lives lately, the Space Program was Cid's dream and she wouldn't keep him from it.

Tifa leaned up on tippy toe to kiss him gently on the lips, forcing back her emotions for the moment.

"Good luck and thanks for the ride, Highwind."

Cid wanted to grab her, to reassure the sadness from her veiled face, and to see the laugh return to her eyes once more... He sighed.

But with her hurried steps and the lingering smell of her lilac shampoo, Tifa was gone.

**ending author's note: **dun dun dun! the next chapter, (for warning) will be filled with a lil' bit of teh yuffie!


	9. making up

**making up**

* * *

**authors note: **mush alert at the chapters' end

i had to add teh yuff's because i like writing for her char too. i'm figuring out how to work vincent in this fic... ::ponders::

* * *

**Faded-Justice**: i wanted you to know. the "_craving absolution_" one-shot i did, i'm think i'm going to continuing that when i'm done with this, if i can find the right plot for it. (that way you can get all the Vincent appearences you want and i'll get to feed my fangirl addiction.)

**Sabriel41**: - thanks for the input hun. when you reviewed chapter two & told me how - "_the only thing that seemed awkward was how Marlene smelled 'fondly of yellow flowers' -_ well, i went back over it and edited it, since you told me about it. hope it makes sense now. P

**to all the reviewers: **thank you lovelies. you all let me know i'm not crazy for liking this odd pairing. luvluv!

* * *

**disclaimer**: see chapters 2 & 3. i dun wanna keep typing and retyping this thing over and over.

* * *

"WHAT?" Yuffie Kisaragi exploded and nearly toppled over her cup of chamomile brewed tea in her animated haste, slate eyes fluttering after Tifa spit out the tale of what happened between her, Cloud and Cid.

She wasn't completely shocked that Tifa and Cid had some type of romantic involvement, not really. For in the midst of their political talks, Barrett had thrown her some none-to-subtle hints about the fistfighter and the pilot. It was a bit unexpected, especially when everyone knew where Tifa's heart lay, with the mishappen boy from Nibelhiem, the tow headed little boy who didn't quite belong... Cloud Strife.

After being dropped off at Kalm, Tifa had untethered her gold chocobo from it's stable and ridden it the ninja's her house in Wutai. Tifa couldn't - would not - stay in that bar when it was devoid of customers. It held too many memories for her, and moping over past scenarios wasn't something she really wanted to indulge in at the moment.

So, here she was, sitting at the ornate table in Godo's temple as they had their little "girl-talk." Turns out that Yuffie didn't even have to pry any information out of the bartender at all. She willingly spilled the tale. Tifa told everything from her and Cid's first kiss to the little stunt Cloud pulled earlier today.

Every since Aeris's death, all that time ago, her and Yuffie had developed - at first - a capricious bond which grew and strengthened considerably over time. She was the one person, the only woman she could vent to...

"Teef?" Yuffie questioned a bit after Tifa finished with her retelling.

She looked up, crimson gaze meeting grey. "Yeah?"

Yuffie's grin was devilish. "You've got to get over your blonde fetish."

They both giggled.

Tifa rolled her eyes, rosy cheeks forgotten, and sighed. "Yuff! Seriously."

Her eyes brightened, although the playful smile never left from her lips. "I was kiddin, Lockheart."

"Obviously, Yuffs."

Silence reigned for a long moment until one spoke up.

Tifa simply nodded. "A lot to take in, isn't it?"

"Do you love him?" Yuffie blurted in that blunt way of hers, putting down her tea and nudging the plate of sugar cookies Tifa's way.

That seems to be the question on the table today... Tifa thought, frowned, took a large bite of cookie, pondered. "Cloud? No... I..."

"I wasn't talkin' about Cloud, ya numbskull. I meant Cid. Do you love him?"

Tifa flushed and stuffed the cookie in her mouth. It was something she had denied, the depth of her feelings. She cared for him, yes. Her heart yearned to be with him, yes. She loved being around him, yes, cherished their time together. But love? Love and her didn't get along too well.

"Yuffie..." Tifa faltered and Yuffie snorted.

Her hands folded and she looked up across the table, only to see Yuffie regarding her with this easy maturity that slightly threw her off guard. Yuffie's foot was tapping impatiently, dark eyes.

"You don't know?" The young girl's brow rose. "I saw you two at the dinner, Tif ... you can't tell me that you don't know."

"It's complicated, Yuffie."

"What's complicated about it? Cloud leaves, Cid fills the void, right? I mean, Cloud left you heartbroken, and Cid comforts you. He gives you this passionate kiss that leaves both of you wondering. Then you two are reunited, months later, at the Charity Banquet. Cloud comes into the picture once more and who is there to balance it all out for you? Cid. ... What's complicated? Because you still love Strife?"

Tifa blinked, slightly taken aback by Yuffie's analysis.

She grinned and munched on her own cookie. "What can I say? I'm wise!" She boasted, puffing her chest out.

Tifa's smile echoed the shinobi's own before she shrugged. "I ... some part of me will always love Cloud, I already know that. But with me and Cid... it's like... fresh, exciting. He makes me feel like - "

Yuffie's youthful, borderline womanish face crumpled up, she made an odd sound from the back of her throat, holding up her hand. "I didn't ask for details, Tif. This **is** Cid Highwind we're talking about. I mean, he - "

"If you mention his age in comparison to mine, I'll impale you on your own weapon, Kisaragi." Tifa mumbled evenly.

Her eyes widened and Yuffie's small palms jerked up in the air in a defensive pose. "No way Lockheart, you'd hurt lil' old me?"

Tifa rolled her eyes and finished her tea. "... Stop trying to change the subject. And you can't talk, not about dating someone older then you. What about Vincent?" She inquired sneakily, a grin taking to her face as she teased Yuffie back.

A light, light twinge of a nearly imperceptable blush stained Yuffie's cheeks. "What **about** Vincent?"

The door slid open to the pagoda. A tall man was standing there, posture straight before he formally bowed.

"Lady Kisaragi?"

Tifa's brow shot up. "Lady?" She mouthed to Yuffie and she shrugged as if she wasn't miffed, and stood up, sighing.

"Chekov? Dammit, don't be so formal with me. How many times have I told you to call me Yuffie?"

Chekov stepped inside, bowed to Tifa. Tifa nodded and reclined, content to watch the two.

"My apologies, Lad - erm... Yuffie. Your cell phone rang. You left it with your Father, remember?"

Tifa could swear she saw a vein ticking in the young girls' neck. "My cell rang earlier? It must be important. Spill it, Chek."

His cheeks reddened slightly from her usage of his nickname, but he quickly recovered. "It was a call from your ambassador, a Mr. Vinc -"

Yuffie flushed even further and nodded, her eyes warning Tifa not to breathe a word. "Oh. I see..."

Tifa was the very picture of innocence, reaching for another cookie, pretending she knew nothing of Yuffie and her crush.

Having delivered his message, Chekov left quickly, leaving the two women alone again.

"Tifa - "

"He's your **ambassador**?" Tifa asked, a genuine expression of inquisitiveness on her face.

Yuffie folded her arms at Tifa's question, glared. "It's a long story."

Tifa pointed to the chair that the young girl had vacated. "Well, I've time. Do tell."

With an aggreived countenance, Yuffie plopped back down in her seat, and slowly began to talk.

* * *

The sun was beginning to sink behind the horizon line, the colors painting the sky with bright stark lines of light amethyst, coral pinks and fiery reds. The trees swayed with sudden hard gusts of air, buffeting the area and sending the autumn leaves scattering. Was that the sound of an airplane ...? I'm imagining things... Tifa shook it off.

This was the scene Tifa took in while Yuffie rebraided her hair. They were standing on the porch to Godo's porch, and Tifa's impromptu visit was coming to a close. The pair had talked, laughed and rekindled their bond in the next few hours. Tifa didn't really want to leave, but she knew she had to. She had to face reality. She had to face the things she wished she could run from.

"There!" Yuffie said proudly and tied the braid's end with one of her own numerous black hair ties. "Good as new."

Tifa smiled gratefully and turned to Yuffie, crushed her into a hug. "Thank you Yuff. Not just for the braid but - "

Yuffie pulled back from the embrace and vehemently shook her head. "I gotcha, Lockheart. Don't need to get all mushy on me now."

Tifa snickered and stepped back. "Fair enough."

Then the skuttling of feet sounded. Both women turned.

"Chekov!" Yuffie cooed happily and her tone instantly made Tifa suspcious. It was that same lulling, nonchalant tone that Yuffie had had ... right before she ripped their whole party off for their Materia. She was going to ask Yuffie about it but Chekov spoke.

"Miss Tifa Lockheart, your ride home is here."

She looked to Yuffie, eyes wide and questioning. "Kisaragi... what did you - ?"

"Just go, please? Call it, payback, all right? And know that I called the ride here... I don't want you to make the trek home alone."

She promptly began shoving Tifa off of the porch.

Tifa tried to complain but couldn't - Yuffie's strength as she pushed her was surprising - as she walked down step after step.

She stopped resisting and snickered. "I get the point, Kisaragi. I'm goin', I'm goin."

Yuffie hugged her again and waved.

Tifa began the walk towards Wutai's entrance, wondering what in the hell put that mischevious glint in her friends eyes.

* * *

As soon as Tifa was out of sight - and Yuffie hoped out of earshot too - she twirled around and jutted her fist up into the air.

"YES!!" Her chest puffed out aggresively. "Nyuk, nyuk, I'm a **genius**! If this doesn't get those two to talk a bit more, I don't know what will!"

Chekov just watched wisely, in silence. "Are you sure this is going to work, Lad - Yuffie?"

But Yuffie was too busy gloating, twirling, "nyuk, nyuk"ing and cackling on the porch to hear.

When she finally clued in, Chekov was heading back to the Training Pagoda.

Yuffie flailed, pouted and took off in a jog after him.

"Heeeyyyy!!! Chek, wait up for me!"

* * *

Tifa neared Wutai's entrance, looking around, eyes dark with the effort of searching for her ride.

Her boots crunched over the bright specks of fallen leaves over the dusty ground. She tucked her black coat tighter around her, wishing she'd worn her wool pants, because she could taste - and feel - the sharp chilly tang in the air. Tifa lesiurely strolled along, absorbing the scenery. "Man, Wutai is goregous in the fall..." She made mental notes next time to bring a camera.

As she was crossing the bridge over the trickling steam, a smell smacked into her nose.

It was cutting through the dusky autumn wind, the smell sharp and poignant, clouding the air.

The immistakable smell of cigarettes.

Tifa kept walking, fighting the sudden spike in her pulse, the sudden warmth that cascaded through her, all thoughts of cold chased away. She sighed, and made another mental note to pummel Yuffie. The ninja's candid words spun through her mind at that moment when Cid stepped from the lengthening shadows, goggles pulled down low over his eyes.

_"And know that I called the ride here... I don't want you to make the trek home alone."_

Dammit, Yuffie. She was fidgeting with her hands, fingers falling all over themselves as she began cracking her knuckles.

"Tifa." The way he whispered her name just then, sent a prickling straight to her belly, a tingling started directly in her spine.

"Cid. Yuffie called you?"

The shadows still hid his face partially from her, the sun sinking made it hard for her to make out his form. It was kind of weird, talking to him like this when she couldn't really see him. Maybe this was a figment of her imagination? Maybe she'd conjured him up because she missed him so much? But she knew that he was there, she could see the tip of his cigarette flare up bright orange everytime he inhaled.

"Yeah, the little brat called me up. Said it was important."

Tifa twitched. Hm... "Ahhh. She set us up, do you realize that?"

Cid rose a brow, turned, motioned for her to follow him back to the Airship, he figured they could talk there.

She stopped him with a hand.

"The hell? Tif, it's fucken freezin out here."

"Why do you think Yuffie set us up, Cid? Because she did, you know."

"Hell if I know. Somethan's wrong with that girl."

Tifa sighed, exasperated and Cid pulled up his goggles, eyes narrowed and decided to humor her.

"I don't know. But she's trying stick her nose in somewhere where it don't belong."

"Cid... we never finished our conversation from earlier today."

He threw his cigarette to the ground, crushed it with some finality underneath his heel. "Coulda fooled me. Thought we did."

Tifa huffed and Cid crossed his arms.

"I've been planning with Reeve. We've decided to modify the old Rocket, to save time and crunch on funds so we can funnel that extra money into the Foundation." He rubbed his eyes wearily. "Tifa, I'm damned tired ..."

She hugged him tightly then, looping her arms around him.

_"I meant Cid. Do you love him?" _Yuffie's whispered words sank into her head once more and she clung tight to him.

... I wish I knew. Does love **feel** this strong? Because I feel strongly for him...

The visit with Yuffie was like a reality check. She always brought up valid points, always brought up the things that Tifa couldn't catch, even the things she was afraid to look at. Their most recent conversation got Tifa's mind all muddied up and now she was starting to wonder was the ninja right.

What brought all this on? He wrapped his arms around her, testily, wondering what was up.

"I'm sorry."

Cid tensed suddenly, muscles hardening under her fingertips. "The hell? You already - "

"Let me finish, all right Highwind? Please. I have to get this out." Tifa sighed, buried her face into his neck and resumed speaking. "When... when all this started, you and me. Us. I... didn't want to face it. I didn't want to face how I felt, how I was _feeling_. And then at the Dinner, I realized how much I missed you, how much I'd come to rely on you in the short time we'd spent together. And now that Cloud's back, I realize how much I care about you. I realize how much I **need **you."

His sigh came out watery, unstable. Why is she doing this? But yet and still he listened, listened to her quiet murmurings against his skin.

"I don't love Cloud. Not like I used to. I'm not in love with him, I want you to be clear on that. But I'd be lying to Cid if I told you that I was completely over him. Because I'm not. But you... I don't want you to be in the dark about this. I want to be honest with how I feel about you. Cid, I like what I feel when I'm with you. For once, I feel good about myself. I feel _like_ myself. I don't have to act like I'm feeling a certain way, I can just _be_, and you accept me how I am. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Cid wiped at his nose, shifted his arms around her, his eyes shutting tight. "Tifa, it's been a long day..."

Tifa realized if he stopped her, she'd never get it out. She had to say it, or she would burst, she had to...

"I don't care about the past, the future will come and we'll deal with it. I want now, I want the present... Cid, I want to be with you."

His heart stopped. Or was it Time? The moment seemed frozen, immobilized. Everything seemed clear, more focused. The air around them was sharper, it seemed. His surroundings meant little. The cold which had slipped into his bones, he no longer felt. This was it, this was his world, the warm body he was embracing.

He ran his fingers along the length of her silky braid, relishing in the feel of it. "I ain't good at mushy shit Tif. But... Hell, I want to be with you too." Her bangs tickled his nose slightly, and he inhaled the smell of it, she smell of _her. _"... It's all I've ever wanted, dammit, every since that night in the bar."

Tifa hauked a low laugh, nipped at his neck. He flushed. "I know Highwind. You knew how you really felt before I did."

Cid snickered, drinking this all in. The feeling hammered at his heart, erased his mind of mostly all thought.

"Hell, that don't matter now. We made up, didn't we Teef?"

She pulled back and looked up into his eyes, eyes which mirrored the color of the spring skies. "That's true." Her hands ran over his coat.

Gazing down at her, he couldn't help but feeling the rush of emotion coursing through his veins.

"Hell or high water... Come what may Tif, we'll face it together."

Then he swiftly bent his head and kissed her. She repsonded to the kiss instantly, her heart pounding.

It wasn't rushed, but a slow, enveloping motion that swept over the both of them. His hands curled around her lower back, pulling her to him. It wasn't something he'd readily admit, but he missed this, this closeness and how he needed it. If he would've voiced it, turns out that Tifa yearned for the very same. He was her anchor. And now that she realized it, she wouldn't have it any other way.

It was hope she tasted on the edge of his tongue. Hope, and the promise of something strong and tangible. Something startingly real.

Heat. It pumped into her blood, sunk into her bones and made her mind swirl. Craning high on her tiptoes, Tifa's arms wrapped around his neck. She tugged him down, closer to her as her body arched up to his. Tifa hummed her approval when Cid's lips slanted over hers just so, his free hand squeezing at the back of her neck in an achingly sweet motion as he took her under. The effects of it left her buzzing. Slowly, Cid sunk her under again, deepening the contact, the kiss leaving them both reeling.

As they relished in their closeness ... time didn't matter.

Nothing else mattered but each other.

... the world could wait.

* * *

**ending authors note: **okies, just for a headups everyone, the next chapter will skip ahead a bit, and there will be a few more character appearances. D


	10. stirrings of change

**stirrings of change**

* * *

**author's note: **guess who's back? .... back again! ... lol

i'm rusty from writing, so excuse teh suckiness ahead of time. i need to get back into the swing of things.

but seriously. thank you for all the support, and for waiting for the next chapters of this fic! luvluv!

before i forget, **faded-justice**, i'd love to have you as my beta reader.

* * *

The pair was perched by a bench in the city of Rocket Town. People were bustling around, setting up balloons, chittering amongst themselves, hanging up flyers and nailing loud, large banners to several poles around the small, but growing town. Every since it was announced that Cid's Rocket launching was imminent, the village began to buzz and started to prepare for the event.

"Must we stand here in the hot sun?" Came the faintly irritated tone of a certain long ebony haired sharpshooter.

The ninja standing next to the tall man playfully rolled her eyes and elbowed him - none to gently. "_I'm_ not standing in the hot sun Vinnie, **you** are. You're so tall, you're blocking the rays from harming my fair skin."

Yuffie fanned dramatically with the large fan she had brought from Wutai. It was her Mother's. Yuffie let out a breath of fresh air. The air generated by the fan scattered lumpy curls of her hair, as she tapped her foot in an impatient gesture.

Vincent slanted a ruby gaze to her, eyebrow delicate arched as he mildly scowled. "So, was that a no?"

Yuffie snorted, smiled her most ladylike smile and promptly whacked him with the fan.

* * *

The time she spent working on the Rocket flew by. Now that she looked back on it, it had been months and months ago when she'd just started. Under Reeve's supervision and tutelage, she honed her business skills and she could proudly say that she could hold her own in a board meeting, if it was needed for that.

The Flight Program ground breaking ceremony wouldn't be that far off. The facility wasn't that far from Rocket Town. If you were at the right angle in the village, and you craned your head just right, you could see the construction workers piddling around, putting the finishing touches of landscaping around the building.

Her hands continued their idle work, while her mind thrumming. I can't spend the whole day daydreaming... she chided herself.

Tifa Lockheart bit her bottom lip, stopped her musings and tightened the last screw on the control panel that she had been working on for the last past few days. Workers in dark navy jump suits milled around her, taking orders or barking them out. The Rocket was in it's final planning stages, everyone was basically tinkering, waiting for Cid to come and give the final direction.

She stood finally, wiping smudges of oil onto her already smeared pants leg. Her brow furrowed and she looked around. Speaking of the Pilot, where was he? Tifa slung the wrench around and hooked it into the notch of her tool belt, clenching her fists before a random crew member snagged her arm.

"Miss Lockheart?"

Tifa smiled curtly and nodded. No matter how often she told them to call her Tif, they still insisted on calling her "Miss."

"Yes?"

"Um..." He fidgeted, rocking from side to side before meeting her eyes hesitantly. Tifa patiently waited, hands on her hips.

"... Have you seen the Captain? The rest of the crew was wondering..."

Her button nose crinkled up briefly and she shook her head. "Funny you should ask, I was just thinking the same thing."

"Well, Miss..." The crew member cocked his head.

"You want me to find him, right?" Tifa finished, blinking.

The crew member swallowed and nodded.

It was all the excuse she needed.

The crew member perked up at her sudden change of expression, it wasn't often he got to observe Tifa so closely.

Her smile a bit too bright simply to be fetching the Captain, she deftly un-buckled her tool belt and shoved it at him.

"Here, hold this. I'll go get Highwind."

She all but threw it and sashayed from the Main Control room, whistling the whole way out.

The man grunted as the tool belt slammed into his abdomen, gloved hands struggling to grasp the object.

In slight awe, he wondered how a woman built like her could carry such a heavy belt.

Then his superior called for him and he shuffled off back to work, Tifa ponderings taking a temporary backseat.

* * *

"Yuffie..." Vincent muttered exasperatedly as she munched quite happily on cotton candy.

He was going to say more, but he didn't think it would be heard over her smacking.

"Ifsn't fthis mfunph?" Yuffie cooed, mouth full as she hopped from foot to foot.

Vincent stared at his cotton candy, clutching the white stick only with fingertips, as he studied it like a foreign object.

Yuffie swallowed, nudged him, and repeated herself. "Isn't this fun?"

He only blinked down at his cotton candy.

"Oh Leviathan..." Yuffie whispered, unknowingly taking the exasperated tone that he had, just moments before.

"It's sugary Vincent. You **eat** it, not stare at it like it's some weird specimen."

Yanked from his personal thoughts, his gaze snapped to her, pink billowy candy temporarily forgotten. "What?"

"You. Eat. It, Vincent. It's **cotton candy**."

"Eat it." Vincent repeated, looking from her to the cotton candy and back again.

But... the ninja's reaction to this cotton candy makes me wonder what will happen to me if _I_ eat it...

Yuffie nodded slowly, laughing at his curt perusal of her with his dark eyes.

"Yes, Vincent. You eat it. Yanno, oral consumption."

Vincent paused, a piece of the pink mass poised in between slender fingers. His brow arched, once again. "Yuffie, what -?"

She blinked up at him, grey eyes spouting unseen venom as she tilted his elbow up, forcing the piece of candy into his mouth.

"Eat, Vinnie, s'good."

He chewed thoughtfully, and as it melted in his mouth, he slowly reached for another. His silence asked the question.

She simply giggled. "Yes, I used a big word. No, don't get used to it."

Vincent shrugged and they blended into the crowd as they walked along amongst Rocket Town's natives.

* * *

Tifa shuffled around in Cid's backyard, feet sliding easily through grass and various parts the Pilot had strewn around. She knew where he went to think. It was a place that he fell back on unfailingly. She used to come with him out here to think, when she wasn't busy with planning.

Over the past months, they had seen little of each other. From time in between her bar, the Flight Program, spreading the word about Cid's Foundation, and the light repair work she did on the Rocket, she barely saw him. And he was always knee-deep in some type of blue print, making measurements, checking and re-checking, working whole days and sometimes throughout the night.

They had little time to be with each other, much less sit down and have decent conversation. Which is why Tifa had jumped at the chance to find him. It was an excuse to fetch him, yes, but it was also a chance to just _sit_ with him, if only for a moment.

And it was here that she found him, perched on Tiny Bronco's wing. His face was tilted towards the sky, hands pillowing his head. His face was calm, the hint of stubble perched stubbornly on the bottom half of his face. Goggles pulled down low over his eyes. As much as she liked to see him like this, this quiet and thoughtful, she couldn't help but wanting to join him on the wing to talk. Truthfully, she'd missed him.

Hands clasped coyly behind her back, she approached the plane.

Once she was close to Tiny Bronco, she titled her head back, shielded her eyes from the sun's bright light, and whispered his name gently.

It was enough.

Cid's head craned up and his eyes sluiced over the side of the plane. A harsh bark quelled on his lips when he saw _who_ called him.

A smile, a slow building one started on his face as he watched her smile in return. "Hey Teef. What brings you down here?"

She scratched at and her itchy nose, successfully painting her cheek with a bit of oil.

Cid inwardly snickered and watched her face change. It was a slow side of expression, but he enjoyed the way her eyes lit up.

"Well, one of the crew members wanted to see you."

"And he sent _you_ in his stead?" Cid teased, rising from his sitting position.

Tifa laughed and gestured with her right hand as he took his time coming down off the plane. "No, I volunteered. Feels like ages since I've seen you, Cid." Her voice was light, but a more serious weight was packed into her simply spoken words.

His boots clomped with a muffled sound into the grass as he took his time in walking over to her. It was easier this way, to walk slowly, just so he could study her movements. Just so he could watch the way her eyes glimmered hotly whenever he got close. Like now. His cut clenched. He resisted the urge to reach into his pocket for a cig. Instead, he gritted his teeth.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Lockheart?" He slid his goggles up, his eyes holding hers for a moment before his hands reached out and cupped her cheek. She started to say something, but then he was cradling her face and she forgot... His fingers kept nudging over this one spot and Tifa took a shuddering breath.

"What are you doing?" Tifa questioned lowly, not really minding the touch. It was rare that he did...

Cid licked his lips and hmmmed. "Got oil on your pretty lil' face, Tifa."

When her mind bubbled to the surface, she smirked and bit her lip. "Oil?"

Cid nodded, watching her lips move, his fingers touching her face long after he'd gotten the smudge off. "Yup. Work like this suits you."

She laughed outright at that, her hand squeezing his muscled upper arm playfully.

"You only say that because you like to see me in this jump suit, Highwind."

His eyes glinted roughly, the grin still twitching at his lips. "Maybe..."

Tifa blinked. The way he said that just now... It made her wonder.

He leaned in, kissed her forehead and inhaled. "You smell like metal, cigs and rocket fuel."

Tifa tried to chuckle, it failed and came out strangled. "Well, now you know how I feel. You smell the same."

Cid drew back, eyebrow cocked. "Really now?"

Before she could reply, his eyes darkened in the few seconds before he spoke again. "Been too damn long. Need to see more of ya, Tif. You help keep me grounded in all this shit."

Her smile drooped, only for a moment as she caught his meaning. "I know. But this is important to you, Highwind."

"So important for you to just drop everything?" Cid muttered, his voice taking on a harsh edge that had nothing to do with working hard hours and being slightly fatigued. It was everything to do with a man questioning himself.

Tifa frowned. "We've talked about this before, Cid. I didn't **drop** anything. I can always reopen my bar, if needs be. I felt... stuck there sometimes, you know that. Trying to hold on to the past, to something that once was..." She paused, looking up for a moment and wondered why he looked so stern, so suddenly. "I just... I just want to share this with you."

He felt like a bastard for putting that look on her face. "Tifa..."

"I know. It's hard work. And we barely ever see each other yes..." Where was she going with this? Hell if she could've had a better start... "But you're living your dream, Cid. If I protested now, it wouldn't be right. I can't keep you from doing this, but I **will** support you. Your first love was the skies, long before we even met..."

He cut her off, gloved finger pressed to her speaking mouth. "And you'd be right about that. Damned it all if I didn't want this. But I've another need now, something that means more to me then some Rocket, or sky rocketing off again into space."

"Cid..."

He cut her off again, this time with a fierce glance, his eyes attempting to say more then he ever could verbally.

"I know all that Tifa. Hell, that's obvious to the fact that you're still here, I could never repay you for the support." The hands that were clasped at the small of her back tremored slightly. It was few things that ever jarred the battle hardened Pilot. If someone could cut right through to the heart of him, it was the fist fighter he held in his arms. "I don't mean that shit. This Rocket means nothing if I ain't got you, Lockheart. You git what I'm saying?"

The words came in a hushed rush of breath fanning across her face, and she blinked a few times to clear her swirling mind.

She kissed him gently, and grinned when he growled and roughly returned her affection.

"You're getting mushy in your old age, Cid."

When he rolled his eyes, she giggled and poked him in his side, sobering slightly. "Is that what you were out here brooding about?"

He tensed, shook his head in that way of his. "I wasn't broodin'." Cid protested somewhat testily.

"Were too, Highwind."

He pinched her in a certain place, grinning.

Tifa yelped out of his embrace and blushed, whacking him with her arm.

"Cid! Watch those wandering hands!"

He simply lit a cigarette, calm eyes watching her, the very picture of smug.

"Couldn't resist. I blame the damned jump suit."

Tifa snickered and would've said more but the static crackled along Cid's walkie talkie. "Yo Cap! We need you!"

"Duty callllllssss." Tifa mumbled in her sing song voice and Cid sneered.

"Back to work." Cid sighed and wrapped an arm around her, tugging her along, business suddenly overriding pleasure.

"We can finish this damned conversation later, Teef."

* * *

"Where are they? They were supposed to be hereminutesagoweren'tthey Vinnie?"

Yuffie muttered and looked around, searching the crowd filing around them nosily.

Vincent didn't even bothering answering her, it was no use, not when she had ingested this much sugar.

"Vincent. Didja hearrrrrr mee?" Yuffie drawled and Vincent shook his head noncommittally, garnet orbs searching.

Her PHS rang.

Spinning on one heel, nearly loosing her balance and righting herself, she picked it up cheerily.

"Hello?" Her face brightened and she grinned up at Vincent. "Hiiyyyaaaaa Red! Okay! We'll meet you at the outskirts of town."

She hung up quickly, bouncing from foot to foot, as was her habit when she was this excited.

Vincent smiled despite, her cheeriness was sometimes infectious.

"Well?"

"We're meeting them at the outskirts of town. Come'on Vinnie we must hurry orwe'regoingtomiss them!"

She grabbed his arm in a blur of scrawny muscle, pulled him along.

Vincent followed and pressed his free hand that wasn't currently twined into Yuffie's along his temple.

He had a feeling this was going to be a long day...

* * *

**ending author's note: **i'm thinking of an unexpected character appearance next chapter. la laaaa 


	11. reunited & it feels so good

A very, VERY short chapter, yes I know. I'm rusty, I can admit that.

But I'm back to finish this tale. Good news, yes?

No worries, this story should be done within the next few chapters.

- - -

Yuffie was happily marching to the outskirts of Rocket Town, far away from the hustle and bustle of the townspeople. It wasn't but a short walk to the gate of the city, over a cobblestone path. Yuffie's steps were high, her face alight. It was obvious she was excited.

Her arm was still threaded in Vincent's however. But the pair were smart not to breach the subject. Vincent found if he remained silent about the matter, Yuffie wouldn't press it either. As they walked further, two tall shapes could be made out, just standing outside the iron wrought archway.

"Red!" It burst from Yuffie's lips with a sharp squeal, her eyes going wide and happy. She easily slid her arm from underneath Vincent's, striding over. The man in question turned, that constant smirk planted on his face. His partner remained - ever the strong, silent type - simply crossed his arms and grunted.

Vincent eyed the two men in question with his typical stand offish demeanor, but inwardly he was curious as to why Yuffie had called these particular two.

"Miss me?" Reno quipped, his mouth twisting.

Yuffie rolled her eyes, but smiled. "As if."

She affectionately socked Reno in the arm, her customary greeting to him while Reno scowled.

"That hurt, Yuff. First you call me here for the ribbon cutting ceremony and then you punch me? What type of welcome is that?" But Reno was grinning, his stern words belying his features.

Whenever together, they became like two meddlesome children. Always in things, squabbling over silly matters yet quick to make up, and forever coming up with hair brained schemes to get into _more_ mischief. Sometimes their behavior rivaled Denzel and Marlene. It was fearsome to think of the four ever being in the same room.

Over Yuffie's head, Vincent's slow perusal met with Rude's. It would've been comical save neither man said anything. With another grunt, Rude jerked his head in the direction of town. Wordlessly, Vincent agreed. He gracefully turned and started back. Rude, pushing past the energetic twosome, followed.

It was a while before the duo realized they were being left.

Reno, who currently had Yuffie in a headlock and was currently giving her a noogie, paused.

"Hey, Rude! Were ya going?"

Yuffie; recovering, viciously elbowed Reno in his side, to which he yelped.

"Yeah, Vinnie! Wait for me!" She ambled along to catch up.

Behind her, Reno scratched his head and mouthed 'Vinnie?' in disbelief, before following.


	12. girl, interrupted

Slightly longer chapter. Featuring our star couple, haha.

Why? Because everyone needs a just a bit of bittersweet mush.

- - -

It was lovely to watch him work, Tifa mused as Cid paced back and forth inside the rocket, barking orders and commands to the crew. It was wonderful, and scary as well. To think within a couple of hours time, this rocket - which had been Cid's dream for so long - was finally going to come true. Her nerves were a jumble now. Wrench tight in her right hand she peered out of the Rocket's huge windshield as workers scuttled about. Tifa began to think of the ribbon cutting ceremony and the moonlit rocket launch later on that evening. Most of all, she wondered would Cloud show up.

He'd virtually disappeared after donating money to the Space Program and it's efforts. He'd participated in meetings via phone after that awkward moment between herself and Cid in the Board Room. They hadn't spoken since. It was almost like he'd gone from a blip on the radar to ... nothingness. It worried Tifa, because he had a tendency to show up.

Cloud wouldn't show tonight, would he? A knot settled in her stomach.

"Hey, Tif." The gruff voice made her jump, and Cid's brow furrowed in worry.

His hand eased to her shoulder, squeezed.

Tifa slid on a smile she didn't feel and turned. "Sorry, Cid. I was ... "

"Nervous?" He nodded and his smirk deepened. "Yeah I know. I'm nervous as hell too, Tif. Can I borrow ya for a moment? I need some help with the escape pod." Tifa wiped her sweaty palms on the sides of her jumpsuit, nodding.

She nodded quickly and they started off.

The new rocket they were building was slightly similar to the old one. When you went up the tall ladder entrance to the rocket, the control helm was first. Then you entered the small hallway that led to the crew chambers and Cid's private quarters. But here in the short hallway, there was a ladder descending from the hallway leading to the generators. There was a door past the crew cabins where the Escape Pod lay.

But instead of heading Tifa through the crew quarters - with a hand on the small of her back - he led her to his own private room, opening the door and all but pushing her inside. Tifa was confused and whirred around, prepared to protest. Cid's form all but blocked the door frame, preventing Tifa from exiting.

He slammed the heavy door shut and it closed with a hollow sound.

"Highwind, I thought - " Then his mouth hastily covered her own, a wisp of stubble tickling her cheek and Cid, all muscle, twining his arms around her and pulling her close. It was a quick kiss, but it held bite and Cid's breath was rough across her ear when he backed away.

"Been thinkin' about doing that all damn day." His voice was a low rumble and he pressed another kiss underneath the lobe of her ear. He missed her, dammit. And he would make some time for them, even though it was short and they'd probably get interrupted again ...

A short laugh bubbled from Tifa's lips and she reached up to cup his cheek, humming. "Cid, we can't keep sneaking off like this. Your crew will start to wonder."

Cid shook his head, his eyes suddenly bright against the oil and the faint lines of sweat beating down his face. "Don't care. I'm the Captain. What I say goes."

Tifa still had that faint smile on her lips save for the silent question in her eyes.

"What were you thinking about earlier, Teef? I could see you spacing out before I called you."

But she shook her head, willing all those thoughts away and winked.

"Nothing, Highwind. I'm just ... all this hard work we've done ... "

She pulled back from the circle of his arms to gesture to his room around them. Closet to the far right, a large bed taking up the center of the room, a metal shelf jutting from the wall and if you pressed the button by the door, a large rectangular sheet of steel would retract to reveal a picturesque window.

A window, Tifa hoped; would display all the wonders of space to her eyes again.

Their efforts were here, in this room. In the craftsmanship. Tifa felt a sense of pride in that.

"I just ... it's finally come true, Cid. If all goes according to plan, we'll be here, in space in a few short hours. How do you feel? What do you feel?" Her smile, plastered on as it was, made her eyes crinkle. Tifa was proud for Cid and proud they that had accomplished so much. But the worry still ate at her, still toyed with her insides. He approached her to where she stood in the center on the room, standing on the rug that hid the tangle of wires and ran his hands comfortingly up and down her arms. Tifa stiffened then and the corners of Cid's mouth turned down.

It was rare that Tifa balked from his touch, but he had an inkling why.

"You didn't answer my damn question. What's wrong? What were you thinkin about?"

Her spine straightened and she shook her head stubbornly.

"Dammit, Lockheart." He muttered, blazing a path to the bed before plopping down on the edge, swearing again.

Cid pillowed his head in his hands, goggles the only thing that Tifa could see on his face. A small sigh escaped her lips and she walked over to him, guilt nudging along the heels of fear. Tifa knelt down to meet his eyes, her hand sliding to squeeze his knee. It wasn't easy, but they needed to talk about it.

"It's ... I'm scared that something will happen to mess this up. I can't stop thinking about - "

But Cid was up again, tearing across the floor, hands that were once soothing now angry fists.

"Cloud!" His voice was tight, restrained. All of his simmering anger was in that lone word.

Tifa stood, fumbling. "Yes, but ... not the way you think, Cid." Her voice was low, smooth. "I - "

"The man isn't even here and he makes trouble for us!" His cheeks were mottled with red.

"I wasn't ... I don't think of him in that way anymore. I need you to know that. To believe it ..."

When Cid turned around to her, eyes blazing, she swallowed and continued, inching towards him. "Cid I don't ... care for Cloud. Not that way. Not anymore. Not like - " It wasn't something Tifa had ever admitted before. Not out loud to him, at least. But deep down, she knew the root of her feelings for a certain Pilot. But she struggled voicing them, even now.

Cid stared doggedly into her face. "Not like what?" Came his harsh whisper.

She was close enough to touch him now, and her hands wandered over his shoulders. "Not like I care for you, Cid." Tifa whispered back. "I worry that Cloud might show up today. I don't want to start any scenes or have any drama. I don't ... I don't want him to interfere in what we have."

But Cid was already removing her hands from him and instead, held them in his own. Upon hearing her words, his grip strengthened and he rose her hand to brush a kiss across her knuckles. His voice was light, but his face was fierce. "And what do we have, Tifa?"

He couldn't help it but he was jealous of Cloud and the affection that Tifa still possessed for him. It wasn't in the present tense but it still nagged at him, sometimes. The way she used to coddle and worry over him, the way she looked at him with her heart in her eyes ... It wasn't that he didn't care for Tifa because he did. But - dammit all - there was still a part of him that wanted Tifa all for himself. He never wanted Cloud to be a shadow over their lives. Ever. And selfishly, Cid wanted total claim over her heart. Something he wasn't sure he fully had.

Tifa shook her head, frustrated. Couldn't he see? She loved him for God's sake! If she didn't, she wouldn't be here. She wouldn't have spent her own money on the project or made time to go to meetings. She even made the move to Rocket Town, if not to be closer to the project, but to the man behind it as well. She gritted her teeth and forced herself to meet his steely gaze. Her hands were shaking, even as her voice came out steady.

"Cid. I think I'm - "

"Captain? Captain, come in."

Cid rolled his eyes as the static impatiently crackled through the tense air.

"Captain, are you there?"

With an aggravated sound, Cid yanked the offending piece of technology out of his back pocket and twisted the 'off' button.

Tifa simply blinked.

Cid, a wolfish grin now on his face, arched a brow.

"You were saying?"


	13. of food and yet again, interruptions

- - - -

The foursome - the two Turks, the former Turk and the Wutainese Princess - waded through the crowds that milled around Rocket Town. Everyone was alive with the news of Cid Highwind and his stellar Space Program, the ribbon cutting only a scant distance away. Few noticed the legendary saviors of the Planet amongst the revelers, so excited were the mass. It was just as well. They were doing nothing heroic or miraculous at the moment, only searching through the sea of faces for a place to sit in the shade and eat.

Yuffie had dragged them to the local Inn where she proclaimed they had the best food variety out of all the vendors present. She'd even persuaded Reno to get something to drink, she knew his penchant for Sake. And now they were all looking for a place to grub. Oddly enough, Rude and Vincent wound up with most of the bags.

Reno smacked on the egg roll he was currently consuming, it was cocked from his lips like a mock cigar as he chewed. Rude slanted him a glance. Reno's eating habits were legendary. He could consume unsightly amounts of food and not an inch would show on his form. Yuffie was much the same way.

"Where can we sit?" Reno looked around, still chewing. "There is so many people!"

Yuffie shrugged, busy inhaling her meatball sandwich. "I know. Toldja it was packed, didn't I?" She spat between mouthfuls. Her face was proud, her grin approving. "It's because of the Ceremony today. But half these people won't stick around to sundown. Most everything shuts down then."

Reno, having finished his egg roll, reached into the crinkly bag for another.

Yuffie, licking sauce from the edges of her lips, smacked his hand away.

"Dun touch, Reno. Those two are mine. You already ate yours ..."

Reno, clearly offended, gestured to the sandwich Yuffie protectively held.

"But you're already eating your sandwich!"

Not to be outdone, Yuffie took another bite. "So?"

Reno huffed and reached into the bag once more, only to have Yuffie snip at him again.

"Are they always this way?" Vincent muttered, if but to no one but himself.

Rude snorted and nodded the affirmative. "Most of the time yes, unfortunately."

- - -

Tifa was halted by the bothersome walkie talkie.

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head.

"Nothing, Cid. Really. I was just going to say that no one else matters to me like you do." Tifa looked around the room, gesturing feebly with her right hand. "I wouldn't be here if this didn't mean something to me." Slanting her head back so she could look at him, she continued. "You mean something to me. Can't you see that? Cloud ... made his decision when he decided to leave. I can't fault him for that."

Cid huffed, his anger slightly subsiding.

"Tif ... you two went through so much together and I ... "

"What?" As it dawned on her, an utterly female smile painted her lips.

"Jealous, Highwind?" She teased and when his eyes darkened, she squirmed, gibes forgotten.

"Damn right I am, Lockheart." He grumbled, lumbering towards her. "Can you blame me? Men flock to you, Teef. I can't help that. Women don't pay attention to me much anymore and that's okay. Because I know I'm the only man who has my hands on you. An' I know you're the only woman who is with me. But that isn't enough. Because sometimes you space out on me and you go places where I can't touch you anymore."

Tifa could only stare while she listened to him speak.

He was in front of her now, staring down and her voice was stuck in her throat.

"I know you and Cloud shared a lot. I get that. You two were really close. I get that too. But I don't like that faraway look in your eyes you get when you worry over him. I don't like it when you're hurt over something I didn't do. I don't want - " Incensed now, his eyes burned with emotion. "I don't want to share you, Tif. Not with a memory. Bad or no."

She backpedaled on a squeak when his hand clasped her elbow tightly.

"Tifa, I need to know. Maybe ... maybe I am getting soft in my old age. But dammit all." Sighing, he roughly placed a hand over his heart. "Because I know what I feel Tifa. And the word 'care' just doesn't cut it anymore. And I'll be dammed because I know you feel it too. You were just going to tell me just now, weren't you?"

It was rare that Tifa was ever without a comforting reply or answer. It was rare that she was ever found out so easily. Her smile hid much; but in this, she couldn't hide from Cid. Tifa's eyes widened at these words and her mouth parted slightly to reply.

The door burst open and a crewmen burst in.

Cid's hand dropped from her arm and he threw his hands up in the air, done.

"For fucks sake this had better be good!"


	14. five minutes

- - - -

Why had the Pilot been interrupted yet again? Oh, the answer was quite simple. A certain blond swordsmen, naturally. Cloud wasn't one to readily admit his wrongs or to divulge that he had fault but the guilt had been eating him inside and he figured the best time to get things out would be now. Sure, the timing could've been better. But Cloud had to do it. Now or never. It was here that he sat, at the wooden table in Cid's kitchen, waiting. Cloud didn't know if he should confront Cid at the Rocket or just wait here in his home. He chose the latter. Cloud just informed one of his workers that he needed to see Cid.

Of course he wasn't foolish enough to tell who he was, or else he'd never make things right.

The door creaked open.

Cloud stood, preparing the words he had spoken in his mind over and over during the ride over here on Fenrir.

Tifa walked in and instantly gasped upon seeing who was sitting there at the table.

Seeing her disarmed Cloud and he faltered, words stuck in his throat.

He was expecting only Cid, not Tifa.

His mouth closed and opened again before he spoke. "Tifa. Hi."

She swallowed, and blinked back the burning in her eyes.

She wouldn't let him see her cry. Not after the last time. Tifa's mouth became a firm line and she hesitantly stepped into the room.

"What are you doing here?"

Then a figure shifted behind the fist fighter and Cloud's eyes darted to a point somewhere above her forehead.

Tifa, needing a lifeline now, reached out and grabbed Cid's arm. She squeezed the tense muscles she felt bunched there and shook her head.

"Stay." She said it at the same time Cloud demanded; "Don't."

Cloud stepped forward, shaking his head. "Wait, Cid. I wanted to talk to you. The both of you."

Cid wrapped a protective arm around Tifa. Cloud noticed this and said nothing.

"Our talks don't end well, Cloud." The Pilot uttered.

Cloud merely glanced down at the floor, boots scuffling on hardwood as he drew closer.

"I know. I apologize for that, Highwind. I just need five minutes."

Tifa slanted a look at Cid, then nodded. "Okay. Five minutes."

She reluctantly drew from Cid and walked past Cloud, sitting down at a chair opposite the one he'd vacated.

While the two men simply stared at one another, Tifa crossed her legs and folded her arms. She arched a brow to the silent testosterone match.

"Well?"

- - -

'Sgood, hm Vinnie?" Yuffie nudged him from where they sat underneath the large tree. The young ninjas legs were splayed out in front of her, her hands planted palms down in the grass, bracing herself as she snacked. The leaves swayed in the occasional breeze from the nearby ocean and Yuffie leaned into it. She leaned into the smell of bodies baked by the sun; the constant hum of blending voices, the stench of construction, melting wires and metal, and the lingering aroma of food everywhere.

It was sensory chaos. Yuffie loved it.

She inhaled deeply again and a happy smirk dawned on her face again.

Vincent - good hand holding an egg roll - bit into it, loudly crunching and shook his head.

Yuffie laughed and wriggled. "I knew it! These are almost as good as Wutai's egg rolls."

"_Almost_, pint." Reno agreed, sipping from his plastic cup filled with sake. Sake made him more amiable, less argumentative. Surprisingly, it mellowed him out. And so he sat, tie loosened and undid a few of the top buttons of his shirt, relaxing.

She leaned over, looking around Reno to Rude, who was sliding his shades off. He was still chewing at some sticky pork buns, wiping his hand with a napkin.

"Whaddya, think, Rude?"

He grunted his assent, allowing the Turk Standard Issue blazer from his shoulders to fall to the grass. Rude was in the middle of folding his blazer neatly before a cheery jingle erupted from his pocket. It rang yet again and with an irritated sound, Rude jerked it from his pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh ... yes. I'll come escort you to where we are. Yuffie bought Sake." Even at this, he was rising from his sitting position. He laughed then, a low and guttural sound. It made Yuffie's eyes widen. She never, ever heard Rude laugh.

"Coming." He closed the phone shut and glanced down at Reno.

"Elena's here. I'm going." Four words and he was off, bald head gleaming in the sun.

Yuffie, still shocked, glanced over at Reno. "He ... "

He smiled. "Yes. Elena makes him laugh. Quite often. It's creepy."

"Oh ... " Yuffie trailed off, idly plucking up strands of grass and tossing them away.

Thinking that the two men were occupied by Rude's sudden departure, Yuffie sneakily reached for the Sake.

Reno's eyes flamed and he wagged an accusing finger at her. "Don't even think about it, pint."

Simultaneously, Vincent muttered threateningly; "Yuffie, don't."

Not bothering to be irritated, Yuffie noticed that both Reno and Vincent had the same dark, warning look on their faces.

"For once, you two have something in common!"

She doubled over in laughter.


	15. attempted reconciliations II

- - - -

Cloud cleared his throat. "See ... while I was gone, I had a lot of time to think. To prepare." He licked his lips, fingers tightening in on themselves. "I was foolish to think that at the time, I could just come back and everything would be ... as I wanted it."

Tifa's eyes jerked up from the table then and fixated on Cloud's drawn face. Cid's hand squeezed in lieu of comfort on her thigh. "Why did you, then?" Her words were forced, tight.

"Because I thought I loved you, Tifa. And when you rejected me, I lost control. You see ... you were all I had. My stability. I thought if I lost that ... " Cloud trailed off, clutching his aching arm. Shortly after Cloud had left the day Cid had socked him, the furious itching had begun. It started out as a slight skin irritation and now ... The black clouds that bloomed over his upper shoulder and forearm caused him pain.

"Well, we all know what happened after that."

Cloud fingered his jaw. He'll never forget when Cid's fist came singing into it.

"... I came to apologize, for that."

"For what, Strife?" Cid pressed the other man, his eyes hard.

Cloud's nostrils flared at Cid's words but his arm throbbed painfully and he sucked in air.

Tifa blinked and gasped out; "Are you okay?" Cid cast her a look but Tifa couldn't help it. She knew Cloud's moods and felt he was being genuine here. She also knew that her friend was in pain. Real pain.

Cloud met Cid's eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry for trying so hard, Tifa. I shouldn't have tried to force my way in your life. Things have changed."

Cid wasn't so easily convinced, however. "What has changed, Strife? How do we know you won't disappear and then just show up to start something again?"

Cloud sighed. "I'm not a bad guy, don't get me wrong. But when I saw you and Tifa I ... it was jealousy more than anything."

Tifa snorted at this. "Men." She whispered and two pairs of blue locked on her. She flushed. Clearing her throat and rubbing the back of her neck, she spoke again. "Ahem. Sorry. Continue please, Cloud."

"And that's why I'm here. To apologize. And to ... tell you that I'm moving back to Midgar. Edge, I mean. Isn't that what's it called, Tifa?" At her nod, he kept on. "I wanted to tell you two, first. I'm getting my life together." At his lopsided almost-there smile, he tilted his head. "I'm starting a Delivery Service to keep me out of trouble."

"Well. Ain't that a bitch. Cloud comes back, all patched up."

Tifa frowned. "Cid - " Her voice was testy.

Cloud stood them, placing something wrapped in napkins on the table.

"I don't expect you two to believe me. I didn't come here for that." He clutched at his arm again. It wasn't paining him now, but merely a habit. He fingered the pink ribbon tied beneath, his gaze wistful. He had to make things right. It was what she would've wanted ...

"But I had to tell you this. You're my childhood friend, Tifa. I hope you would understand."

Cid rubbed a hand over his face. There is was again. That ... thing between them again. Tifa grabbed at the hand that was wiping at his eyes and squeezed it tightly. She didn't want Cid to misconstrue things again. Not after that had sorta patched things up between them.

"I do understand, Cloud. I appreciate your honesty." It wasn't often Cloud was this way, and Tifa wasn't sure what made him have a sudden change of heart like this. But whatever it was, she was grateful for it.

"Cid?"

His head jerked up at his name being called.

Cloud dragged his sword from it's sitting position by the chair, slid it through the sheath on his back. "I apologize to you too, Highwind. Make Tifa happy. Or else, me you and this sword will have to have a nice chat."

Tifa whirred to Cid, her eyes wide.

Cloud wordlessly glided from the room, closing the door with a quiet, quiet click.

Cid laughed, rubbing his cheek hard. He couldn't believe it. That spiky headed bastard had actually apologized. He chucked, almost to himself.

"Cloud seems to have his head on straight now. Who would've thought it?"

The couple left behind sat in silence for a moment.

The only sound that heralded Cloud's departure was the roar of Fenrir.

Cid broke the silence first, leaning over and kissing Tifa's forehead. She was still in shock, or at least the presumed to be. She supposed she was, her mouth was open, her eyes were wide and her hands felt quite numb.

"Cid? Did Cloud just? - "

He laughed and patted her shoulder, getting up from the chair with a loud whine.

"Don't jinx it Lockheart. Yeah, he did."

Tifa paused, touched her tongue to her top lip. "Did ... did hell freeze over?"

Cid threw his head back and laughed. Damn, it felt good to have that unnecessary weight lifted off of him. Maybe him and his woman would have a chance yet. He felt recklessly solid and untouchable. It was interesting how a few spoken words could just totally change a situation around.

"No, Teef. I don't think it did. Damn near came close, though."

He was in a good mood as he fired up the stove, darting in between cabinets to get what he needed.

"Want some celebratory tea, Tif?"

She nodded, grinning. Even though he hated making it sometimes, Cid really did make a mean cup of tea.

Tifa's fingers were shaking slightly as she reached for what Cloud had left behind on the table. She pulled the napkins towards her, slender fingers prying apart the clenched paper. What she saw made her gape, then sigh. She plucked out the note. On the small index card was Cloud's nearly illegible writing.

_I'm sorry._

Tifa took a deep breath and released it. She realized that her heart was no longer heavy. Cloud's admission was shocking to be sure but it was a relief, as well. That settled, Tifa placed the card to the side and uncovered something else within the napkin.

It was a heavy silver ring. It had the emblem of a wolf's head emblazoned on it. Tifa gingerly picked it up and held it up to the light where it glinted hotly. As she lifted it up, something fluttered delicately to the table.

Tifa looked down at what fell.

. . . It was two long, rose pink ribbons.

Tifa fingered the ribbons, and simply smiled.

- - -

Review these chapters, please?

Just a few more and then ... the end. Ahhhh

Thanks to **everyone** for sticking with me and supporting this project. ehearts!


	16. proposals and reassurances

- - - -

It was later on that evening that they - they meaning the Turks, Vincent and Yuffie - were crowded around the local Inn's wooden table, playing blackjack and waiting for the others to arrive. In half an hour, the unveiling of the Rocket would begin. But, for the meantime, card playing would keep them occupied. The Turks were quickly reminded why never to play cards with a certain sneaky ninja. Not that Yuffie ever let on her hand until it was too late.

For the umpteenth time that night, she slammed her cards down with a triumphant and gloating 'nyuk nyuk nyuk!" Giggling, she raked in the gil at the middle of the table, happily cooing over all the shiny gold coins. Vincent smirked, raking a claw hand over his face before he too, relented his cards as both Reno and Rude had done.

"Oh hell, Yuffie." Elena threw up her hands and slammed her cards down.

Yuffie winked and giggled, her mirth palatable. "I have no problem taking your hard earned gil. "

Reno shook his head and leaned across the table to glare at her, squinting.

Yuffie's face skewed then, her nose wrinkling in confusion as she swiftly pocketed her spoils.

"What're you doing, Reno?"

He shrugged and fluidly reached for the cards to shuffle for another game.

"Trying to see if you've got any tricks under those sleeves."

Yuffie nudged Vincent at this and waved her arms in the air dramatically, as was her fashion.

"I don't _have_ any sleeves, smart ass."

Reno only laughed and took another sip of his sake. A ghost of a smile appeared on Rude's face at the ninjas comment.

Elena sat back in her chair, crossing her arms comfortably. It had been quite some time since she had seen the gang and it was a bit unnerving, seeing the once gawky and awkward girl now easily - dare she say gracefully? - dealing with her partners. Tucking a bit of her bob behind her ears, her stare slanted to Vincent and found that his eyes were already on her.

She smiled past the jitters that jolted through her and nursed her drink. Elena never expected those two to hang together. It was ... an odd match, of sorts. But then again, when did Yuffie ever fit the mold expected of her? It was somewhat ... fitting. She wondered if the rumors she'd heard were true, the ones about the pairs closeness. Elena mused as she looked them over. The bubbly heir to the Wutainese throne and the quiet, brooding former Turk.

Speaking of Turk, Elena _did_ come here on business, contrary to popular belief that she was only here simply for the cutting ceremony. Reeve had sent her here on an errand, as well. '_Make sure Valentine gets my letter ... will you, Elena? It's of utmost importance.'_ Were his words to her before she'd boarded one of the many ShinRa Helicopters.

Jolted from her thoughts, she resumed her task. Seeing as there wouldn't be time later, Elena shrugged off her hand of cards and reached into her jacket for an envelope that was hanging off the back of her chair.

"Vincent." Elena straightened, her eyes glassy and her voice ice.

He turned sharply after hearing his name called. "Yes, Elena?" His reply was just as curt.

"Here. It's a ... proposal of sorts, from Reeve. He wanted me to give it to you." She slid it across the table. It was crisp white envelope solely adorned by the blazing ShinRa insignia. All conversation at the table stopped momentarily as all eyes darted back and forth between the two and this sudden new development.

Vincent reached for the letter with his claw arm, his face impassive. Even as his eyes narrowed at the prospect of actually _opening_ the letter here with everyone being nosey, some part of him was curious. For now, he decided to leave it be. Whatever this 'proposal' was, he had a feeling that it would be best addressed privately. Keeping his emotions in check - as always - he only held the envelope, sparing Elena yet another look.

"Is this urgent, Elena? Must I open this now?"

Elena rolled her eyes and flounced back in her chair. "Do whatever you want, Valentine."

Vincent's lips quirked venomously at this and he shrugged. "Suit yourself, Elena."

And he promptly slid the envelope into a small sliver of a fold within his cape.

Rude blinked behind his shades and puffed on his cigar silently.

Yuffie's mouth dropped. "Vinnie, aren't cha gunna open it?"

Vincent sighed. "No, Yuffie. Not right now."

She all but flailed in her haste to persuade him to see what was inside. If not for himself, then certainly for her! The suspense was killing her! Her eyes widened and her cards were easily scattered, forgotten on the table littered with sake and beer bottles, snacks and cigarettes.

"But, Vinnie - "

"_No_, Yuffie." Vincent crossed his legs and leveled her with a look that she felt down to her toes.

Her mouth opened to reply but the then Reno nudged Rude so hard with his elbow that he choked on smoke.

"Hey, Rude ... isn't that Barrett walking up?"

- - -

He was pacing again. His boots, she was sure were drilling a permanent mark into the rug with every pass he made over it. It was worn already, and Tifa knew that his incessant movements weren't helping. But she had tried to calm Cid's nerves already, to no use. She had rubbed his shoulders, hummed while he'd shaved and even bribed him with her milk tea. But to no avail.

His eyes were such a deep, thoughtful blue under the glinting haze of his goggles as he silently raged. He had even changed into a new blue jumpsuit, all bright blue denim and no oil splotches littered over it. But even _that_ hadn't seemed to work. He had been around the whole house already, boots clomping on the floor recklessly in his routine rounds from room to room.

Tifa couldn't take it anymore. His nervous energy was starting to effect her.

She finally stood up upon seeing him enter the room they'd crammed with every tool possible. She waited in the center of the room by the table, her hands gripping the edge of the chair. When he emerged; head down and muttering to himself, Tifa planted herself right into his path, a determined light to her face.

And right as rain, he wasn't paying attention and bumped _right_ into her.

"The _hell_?" Cid had snarled then, his face scowled before he realized and his hands gripped her upper arms so tightly she nearly hissed and removed his grip from her. But she knew that calm was needed here so she took a deep breath.

"Cid. Your grip." His hands went lax instantly and he looked down, the wind knocked out of him.

"Sorry."

"You're spacing again. **And** worrying. Not a good sign, Highwind. Everything is going to be fine. I just know it. The gang is coming, Reeve is going to make the announcement ... " Tifa gazed up at him, her eyes sparkling happily. "And _you_, my dear Cid, are going to make your dream come true."

She reached up on tiptoe to kiss his nose and his eyes instantly warmed over.

"Teef, I know. I'm just ... what if those boneheads don't fill 'er up the right way? Or what if I have to - " She silenced him with a finger to his lips this time along with a firm shake of her head. If she could do this for him, if she could do one thing for him, it would be to chase away his worries now.

"No. No what ifs. Not right now. You've come too far to fret over it all now. You've done a fine job with the crew and with the plans. The only thing we can do now is prepare for the launch. It'll go smooth, I know it."

Cid paused and licked chapped lips, peering down at her through his rapidly frowning face.

"But how do you know that, sunshine?"

Tifa was rarely this confident, but she couldn't help it. The excitement of the night was humming through her, the prospect of being hurtled thousands of miles into space was something too bright, too precious to resist. His dream - Cid's dream - had blossomed in her heart as well and she loved it just as much - it not the same - as he.

Tonight they were going to see the stars. No, even one better. They were going to be _amongst_ them.

"You're going to be the best damn Pilot this planet's ever seen." Tifa whispered against his lips, her smile curving upwards invitingly. As Cid cocked his brow, she giggled. "Why? Because you've got me, Lady Luck on your side. Have I ever failed you?"

Cid threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh, ew." Yuffie called from the door to Cid's house, she was leaning languidly in the frame.

Tifa squealed, startled and turned. "Yes? Oh, it's just you, Yuffie." She teased, wagging her finger. "Didn't your Father ever teach you to knock before intruding in on adults?"

Yuffie huffed then, her cheeks flaming. "Oh don't you start with me, Lockheart. I **am** an adult!"

Cid snorted and parted from Tifa, but not before squeezing her hand by way of thanks.

"You are an adult, Yuffs? Coulda fooled me." The Pilot snickered.

Yuffie made a low threatening sound in her throat - which really didn't sound menacing, considering how petite she was - and continued to berate Tifa. "Do you know how long it took to find you?" She punctuated this point by slamming her foot down.

Tifa merely folded her arms and shook her head. "Why, what's up?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Geez, Tifa. You're only forgetting _the_ most important night of Cid's career! The ribbon cutting is only a few minutes away and here you are, playing cuddle face! You're supposed to be outside with him, standing by your man and all that romantic jazz."

Tifa held back a laugh at this. _Cuddle ... face?_ She smiled widely and nodded. "Yes well, I suppose I've been a bit bad." She strode over to Cid, looping one arm around him for a quick farewell hug. "We barely see each other while we worked on the Rocket. Sorry if I want to spend a few more seconds with my _boyfriend_." She dragged the last word out, testing the way that it sounded on her tongue.

It felt odd, but welcome. New.

She noticed Cid's eyes bulge at that comment and she laughed, striding over to the smaller girl.

Yuffie clenched up a fist and held it up, shaking it. "Tifaaa ... "

Tifa tucked her arm in the other girls, grinning now. "I get it Yuffie. I know. Let's just go."


	17. prepress conference & a refusal

- - -

About two more chapters until the end ... Ahhhh!

- - - -

-

-

"So? How does it feel, Tifa?" Yuffie asked as they departed from Cid's house and made a right, heading towards the rocket. The night was awash in moonlight, the stars twinkling vividly in the clear evening sky. It was the ideal scene for the Launch. A cool breeze blew, making the light from the torches that surrounded the area below the gleaming rocket waver slightly. The townspeople, fans and a few reporters with camera crews were gathered in the small square. A podium was set up underneath, and Reeve was there already, conversing.

Tifa shook her head. "It feels ... I don't know Yuffie. It's like I haven't had a moment to breathe."

Yuffie looked Tifa up and down, her trademark smirk wild on her face. "Looks like you're breathing fine to me!"

But a swath of pink on Tifa's upper arm interrupted her next smart remark. Her fingers touched the ribbon and pulled slightly.

Feeling the sudden tugging, Tifa looked down, then across to Yuffie's silent appraisal.

"Yes. It's a ribbon. A pink ribbon." Her voice softened, lowered so that only the ninja could hear. Tifa slowed her walk down to a crawl. She didn't want to breeze through the throng of people to speak next to Reeve at the Press Conference. Not just yet.

She leaned in, motioning Yuffie closer. The smaller girl obliged, though her stormy eyes were awash in wonder.

"It was a gift, Yuffs. From Cloud. He ... he gave me and Cid these ribbons. He had one on his arm, too. You know, in memory of Aeris?"

Yuffie squeezed Tifa's arm so tightly it almost started to ache. "CLOUD?" She erupted, then looked around to made sure no one heard her temporary outburst. "You mean ... Cloud was _here_? When did this happen?" She gasped then, her mind making quick work of the situation. "What did Cid do to him?" She threw up her hands. "Oh, Lord! Tifa ... "

The taller woman held up a hand for Yuffie to stop. Ironically it was the hand that sported the wolf ring.

Yuffie's eyes got big as saucers and Tifa's heart fell. She didn't want her friend to get the wrong idea ...

"Wait! Yuffie before your brain goes into overdrive, let me answer all of your rapid fire questions. Cloud left maybe half an hour ago. Me and Cid were talking on the Rocket when one of his crew members burst in and demanded that Cid had an urgent message at his home. But when we got there, it wasn't a message but _Cloud_ sitting at the table! Long story short but he ... he apologized for what he did, and gave me this as a peace offering, I'm guessing. And no, Cid and him didn't fight. Cid behaved himself. Cloud behaved himself. He just wanted to make amends."

Tifa was insanely proud at the fact that Cid kept his cool. The wide smile on her face betrayed that fact.

Yuffie blinked at the tale. "Wow. That's ... that's something. Where is Cloud now?"

Tifa shrugged, her lips pursing together. "He said he was heading back to Midgar. Uhm, I mean Edge. He also said he was going to start a Delivery Service."

Blowing bangs out of her eyes, Yuffie huffed and continued their slow walk. "Really? Cloud ... a delivery boy? I can't picture it ..."

Tifa only laughed, then cried out in surprise as she was hoisted up into the air by a pair of muscled arms.

"There ya are, girl! I been lookin' all over for you ..."

Tifa beat at the arms, a half-scream, half-laugh torn in her throat. "B! You made it!"

Barrett only chuckled that in that thunderous way of his and set Tifa down easily. "Had to see my girl fly off into space ... again." The first time had been under quite differently circumstances, when their little party was still in the fight to save the world. Now, Tifa was happy to go in support of the Space Program.

Yuffie stood a bit off from the pair, her head cocked to the side.

Just as Barrett swooped up Tifa for another one of his bear hugs, a quick rustle of tattered red caught her eye. It was a flash of movement, just a whisper of motion in Cid's backyard but it was enough to let her know who it was there.

_Vincent ... What is he doing there? Hm ... _

Her always insatiable curiosity was growing by the second. She couldn't stand still! Yuffie shifted from foot to foot in her haste. Starting forward, she brushed a greeting hand by Barrett's arm. "You look all beefed up, Wallace ... " She chewed on her lip here, nervously looking at Tifa for a second. "But uhm, I have to go for right now. See you later at the Launch After party, okay?"

Tifa cast a glance in Yuffie's direction, knowing when her friend sounded distracted. It wasn't often Yuffie had that faraway, serious set in her eyes so Tifa figured it was something important.

"Yuffie, take care of yourself, hmm?" But Yuffie just waved a dismissive right hand at the comment as if to say, 'I know, I know', before vanishing around the corner.

Tifa turned back to Barrett, who was grinning down at her. "You look good, Teef. Well rested, well fed, I'm guessing?"

She nodded, and they started walking. Tifa self-consciously jammed her hands deep in her jumpsuit pockets. "Yes I am, despite long nights on the Rocket sometimes. How are the kids doing?" Since Tifa was so busy helping with building the Rocket, the kids stayed with Barrett for the summer.

"They are doing just great. They just love Corel. It's always something, yanno? We still mine, but that isn't the basis of our money. We deal in oil and wine now."

Tifa's eyes grew wide. "Wine, B? I never knew you to vibe to that sorta thing."

Barrett's face darkened for a moment and his brows indented. "Me neither, Tif. But I'd be damned if I let Corel's downfall be coal again. I wanted something better. I wanted to leave a legacy." He winked at her, forgetting the woes of the past and focusing on the bright future ahead of him and his city. "So ... wine was the way to go. Well, wine for the tourists, really. Oil for the big dough."

At this, Tifa laughed. "Oh, I believe it." She leaned in closer, wondering. "How is Elmyra? Didn't she take up in Corel, too?" It wasn't that Tifa didn't believe that Barrett and Elmyra were friends, really she did. She just liked mentioning the older woman because her friend got so flustered whenever she did.

"Uh ... 'Myra?" Barrett cleared his throat loudly. Tifa's lips twitched. "She's uh, fine, Tif. I mean, you already know she decided to stay in Corel. Midgar ... uhm, Edge didn't hold much for her by way of memories, if you get my drift." Barrett let his large fingers stray in his goatee, thinking for a moment. "She wanted to stay in Corel. A new start, if you will. 'Sides, she gets to Marlene tons this summer so it all worked out."

His eyes shone as he spoke and Tifa's hands wound their way from her pockets to behind her back, a small smile on her face. It was as if his whole face lit up. But then again, the prospect of a companion and a family did that.

"That's good, B. I want you to be happy." Tifa's voice cracked then and she looked down.

"Oh, don't get all sentimental on me today just because you and your man are whizzing off into space."

Tifa's cheeks colored and her mouth dropped slightly. "I am **not**, Barrett Eugene Wallace!"

He winced at the use of his whole name and roughly scratched at his French braids.

"Dammit, Tifa!" He roared, his brow inching up his face in mock anger.

If it were anyone else, she'd be scared by the loud tone. But it was just B, so she put on best mischievous face and peered up at him.

"It's only fair! " Her voice was sing-song and all too pleased. Besides, hadn't she gotten the attention off of her and Cid? It worked every time ...

"But didja need to use my full name like that? ... The hell, Tifa?!" Barrett grumbled all the way to the Press Conference.

-

-

- - -

-

-

Yuffie's face peered around the Cid's back door as she opened it, alert eyes scanning for any signs of her favorite sharpshooter. There was nothing to be found, save for it looked like a hi-tech robot exploded and left all it's mechanical innards all over Cid's backyard. Parts were everywhere! So much so that Yuffie looked odd, since she had was hopping from foot to foot over various pieces of machinery.

"Geez, that old pilot just leaves his stuff everywhere ... "

Hopping past a piece of what looked like a small car engine, Yuffie's foot landed smack dab on a large bolt.

The stream of curses which followed were bound to alert Vincent of her presence.

"Do you kiss your Father with that mouth?" Was the sharp statement that wafted toward her ears.

Yuffie - who was currently jumping up and down on her left foot, her hands occupied in holding her injured _right_ - scowled, temporarily forgetting the throbbing pain on her arch of her foot.

"Oh do shut up, Vinnie." She was still bouncing, nursing her pain. Pausing for a moment, she pondered. "Why yes, yes I do. Dad doesn't think I cuss ... " She winced, "Much."

Limping over to where Vincent was gracefully posed on the plane Highwind's right wing, she glanced up. She could barely see him up there. His garb and cape blended him in perfectly with the night, even with the moon rays beaming down upon them it was still hard to see. Yuffie supposed it would take some time for her eyes to adjust.

"Why are you way up there, Vincent?"

"... Thinking." Was his reply. Then again _that_ was his standard reply for nearly everything.

Frustrated by his typical answer, Yuffie stomped angrily and yelped, forgetting she hurt herself only moments before. Her eyes blurred over tears at the stabbing pain. "Dammit." She hissed through her teeth, bending down to see.

She righted herself only when she felt cold pinpricks on her upper arm. Yuffie jumped and collided into the Vincent's wiry build with a shocked; 'Ohmpf!" She hadn't seen him standing there, so delicately gripping her arm. Wait, wasn't he just up on the wing a few seconds ago? His stealth never seemed to amaze her. Or fail to fascinate.

For lack of a better word - _starry eyed_, - she peered up at Vincent through slitted lids. "Hi there Vinnie. Little help?"

"Hi." Vincent dead panned, as his claw arm began guiding her towards his previous perch on the Highwind.

"Your foot." He spat calmly. "You mustn't injure it further, Yuffie."

As her scowl deepened, she flushed at his tone. "I know. I just ... you didn't answer me."

His voice was level. "I did. It just wasn't the answer you were expecting."

At Yuffie's shocked silence, he simply grabbed her arm more roughly and _jumped_. Yuffie couldn't even call it a jump, it was too graceful for that. Glide? Flew? One simple thrust of his bended knees and suddenly, they were standing on top of the wing, and Vincent had gently set her down. The ninja just blinked before managing to scramble into a sitting position.

Naturally, Vincent was seated before her, long lithe legs dangling over the wing-side.

Yuffie scratched at her cheek, her teeth worrying her bottom lip again. "Thanks, Vinnie."

"You are welcome, Yuffie." Was his instant reply, soft against the swirling night air.

They were silent for a moment. Yuffie, kicking her good foot and Vincent, simply staring off into space.

"Uhm ... Vincent, about that letter Elena gave you ... "

Honestly, Vincent wanted to tell Yuffie that his business was his own. But if he retorted such, Yuffie's feelings would easily bruise as they were prone to. He didn't want to cause Yuffie to veer into 'storm-off mode' because that meant he would have to follow her and apologize.

So to avoid the whole sordid scenario, he decided to play along.

"What about the letter, Yuffie?"

Yuffie snuck a glance at him. Just a peek. Her eyes shifted to her feet, at the sprawling grass around them, the low murmur of voices in the background before looking back to Vincent again. His hair was like a wealth of ebony sliding down his back, held in check by the headband he wore. His cape still masked the lower half of his face but - to Yuffie's delight - she noticed it was unclipped at the moment.

_Leviathan, he is beautiful._ Is it possible for a man to beautiful? Because he was. Yuffie flushed at the way her thoughts had turned so easily, forgetting she was supposed to be talking instead of dreamily staring. _Dreamily?_ Yuffie chewed at her lip again - so was her habit - and tried to focus on the conversation again, only to find Vincent looking directly at her.

"I ... ah - " _Think, Kisaragi!_ "What was it? What was written on the letter, I mean."

If Vincent noticed her staring, he simply chose not to address it. Naturally, we all know he did. I mean, this _is_ Vincent, of course he noticed! Because years of body language assessment in the Turks simply doesn't go away over night. His scrutinizing gaze flitted over her face before landing on the distant horizon again.

"It was a proposal, Yuffie."

Irritated by his half responses, her fist landed on thigh with a smack. "Vincent - "

He knew that impending Yuffie growl. It was one she unleashed when she wasn't pleased.

Fingers darting to the bridge of his nose, he intercepted. "It was a request from Reeve. He wants ... " Vincent paused, swallowing.

"Well?" Yuffie prompted, her eyes drinking in his face. As always, she couldn't read a thing from it.

" ... "

The ninja sighed and waited. Vincent was one to drag things out when he had a mind to it.

"Reeve wants to reinstate me back as Turk. He asked if I would accept."

"WHAT?!" Yuffie exploded, rocking forward so hard on the wing Vincent feared she would topple off.

He took a deep breath. "Yes. You heard correctly, Yuffie. Reeve asked me back. Insisted, rather."

Noticing for a second that Vincent's face morphed into a painful grimace, she toned down her voice a few decibles.

"What are you going to do, Vinnie?"

"I cannot take up his offer, Yuffie." Before she could counter, he held up a slender hand. "The money is good, and Reeve says they could use my experience. ShinRa isn't the same establishment it used to be, granted. But in the past, underneath their tutelage, I went on missions that I'd rather not ever recall again. Such horrible things occurred when I wore that suit. The damage is done and I cannot ... see myself going back to being a Turk. Besides ... "

Vincent trailed off with a smirk. It was the biggest smirk Yuffie had _ever_ seen on his face. It was close to a smile! It made her heart jump, dammit. She inhaled sharply.

"... Someone once told me, a pint sized annoyance to be sure ... " Yuffie's eyes narrowed and Vincent's smirk grew even more, if that were possible. " ... Once told me, no ... nagged me rather, 'Vinnie, it's never good to look back, always move forward!', so I'm attempting to follow that sound advice."

Yuffie's eyes widened at this and she nearly punched Vincent in his arm. But peals of laughter erupted from her lips instead. "You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were going to become a ShinRa suit again!"

"Oh?" Was there slight amusement she heard there in that one word? "You're too young to have a heart attack Yuffie, I assure you."

Yuffie clutched at chest anyway, dramatically. She could feel her heart, it was drumming a beat halfway out of her ribcage, she just knew it. "The sheer amount of stress you inflicted on me in that short span of time nearly _killed _me, Valentine!"

His mouth twitched. "Really, now?"

Yuffie released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in.

She leaned over the wing, feet still kicking madly. Loudly, she inhaled and punctuated the air with:

"GAWD, VINNIE!"

His only response was a half smile.

-

-

-


	18. the highly anticipated press conference

- - - -

For **Lady Calliope** and **Esteban T. Rodriguez**.

Both of you inspired this chapter and the upcoming last chapters of this fic. Thank you.

- - - -

-

-

As soon as Cid and Tifa moved to step up to the podium, the crowd had already exploded into applause and cheers. Reeve stepped aside and let the pair step forward. Leaning into the mic, he spoke a short introduction.

"And without further ado, we will have a few short words from the founder of the Space Program, Cid Highwind and his right hand woman, Tifa Lockheart."

Tifa's eyes widened slightly and she cocked her head at Reeve, who only respectfully bowed his head and gestured to the mic. She gripped one side of the podium tightly. She didn't mind being in the spotlight for 'saving the world', but this felt like a different type of exposure. It was hard to concentrate with all the flashbulbs going off.

Behind the podium where reaching eyes were blind, Cid grasped her right hand tightly within his own. He was right behind her, so close she could almost feel his silent encouragement warming her. He squeezed her fingers and a welcome relief washed through Tifa.

-

-

- - - -

-

-

"Look at them, Rude. The Space Program is finally off the ground, after all these years. A job well done, don't you think? They look happy, don't they?"

Rude shrugged, sparing a glance at the trio by the podium. "From the looks of it, yeah."

Reno leaned easily against Elena, sloping an arm about her shoulders easily.

From their vantage point behind the Press Conference, they could see Cid holding Tifa's hand.

"Hey ... do you guys think something is going on between those two?" Reno thought aloud.

Rude rose a brow and slid off his shades, almost as if through Reno's spoken revelation solidified something that he didn't see before. He peered at the pair, wondering as well. "Could be."

Elena huffed loudly, trying unsucessfully to pry Reno's arm from her. "Cid? And Tifa? You're kidding, right?"

Reno shrugged again, his eyes narrowing on the couple. "It's not impossible. It's so quirky ... it just might work."

Elena finally shrugged out of Reno's grip retorting, "Well, whatever the case, we've seen this project through to the end. I hate to say it but ... I'm glad for them. It looks like Highwind is finally getting his wish." Not known for her emotional attachment, she quickly reached in her pocket for her cell phone. "Let's head back to Headquarters, shall we? I heard that there is a new job waiting for us when we get back."

Reno was hot on her heels, no doubt cooking up some random pick-up line to distract from her phone call.

Before heading out, Rude cast one last lingering look in the direction of the Conference.

A small smirk curved his lips.

Looks like things were turning around for them all.

-

-

- - - -

-

-

"You've turned down Reeve's offer. What now, Vincent?" Yuffie asked, leaning on him for a bit as Vincent supported their descent from Highwind's wing. Once safetly on the ground, he released her. Yuffie scratched a bit defeatedly at the spot where his claw had left a bit of a mark on her arm.

His cape fluttered around him in an unseen wind, almost as if it had a mind of it's own. Vincent shrugged, pocketing the letter from ShinRa again.

"I'm not sure, Yuffie." Cocking his head down at her, his eyes shone hotly for a moment. It wasn't that she wasn't used to Vincent's looks, but every time she witnessed the slow flash and burn of his gazes like this, it never failed to take her off guard.

"You're not sure?" Each word was puncuated by another one of Yuffie's exasperated expressions.

The corners of Vincent's mouth started to twitch again. Yuffie was rather amusing when she was irriatated.

"No, Yuffie I am not. I am rather ... satisfied where I am right now."

"And that would be?" She was a challenging sort of image now, with her injured foot held high, her fists planted squarely on her hips and a defiant set in her chin. Vincent shifted his gaze from her and cleared his throat.

"I am your escort, I consort to those within The Tower at Wutai and I am a trusted hand to your Father." Tightlipped, he refrained from saying that Godo had expressly hired him to protect his daughter, as well. " ... What more do I need? Steady pay, a roof over my head - " He paused, choosing his words carefully, "And friends. I've payed my penance for my past and am no longer a slave to those horrors which occured in that dreaded basement in Nibelhiem. I am doing ... all right for myself, wouldn't you think?"

Yuffie blinked, her mouth the neat shape of an 'o'. "Geez, Vincent. You've become quite the motor mouth lately."

Vincent dryly shot back; "Well, you did ask. I was simply responding to your question, Yuffie. I plan to take on each day as it arrives."

Rolling her eyes and realizing she could never verbally squabble with him for long, she deftly changed the subject. Leave it up to Yuffie to totally obliterate a relatively serious moment.

Wriggling her fingers, she teasingly quipped, "Where are we headed to now, O' Satisfied One?"

Vincent sighed and - since it was the gentlemanly thing to do - offered his arm to the ninja.

"We're going back to Wutai. I promised your Father I'd have you back at a reasonable hour."

-

-

- - - -

-

-

Licking her lips, Tifa swayed at the podium until she was directly in front of the microphone. "I don't know why Reeve always wants me to speak. I'm not used to this sort of this. Bare with me." People shifted in the crowd, awaiting her next words.

"I'll keep it short. I'm very blessed to have been a part this project. Cid is nothing short of an amazing Pilot. In the amount of time I've worked on the Rocket, I've learned so much from him. He really loves what he does." Tifa blinked and looked down, ignoring the watering in her eyes before she gestured behind her. "Cid loves space. It's been his dream to concur the skies. And he will. This Launch tonight is only the start ... "

More whoops and cheers sounded when Tifa backstepped, nodding to Cid. Only to her, she noticed the faint splotches of pink that decorated his cheeks. It wasn't often Cid got public praise this way, especially from her. Tifa's admission now in front of the cameras was the closest she could come to admitting her true feelings ...

Then Cid released her hand, only to wander to the small of her back before speaking.

"... I couldn't have said it better. In fact, I don't think I could've." Cid paused, his free hand wandering to adjust his goggles. It wasn't that they needed it, but the touch from the familiar object calmed his nerves if but for the moment. "I jus' wanna thank everyone for coming. And I mean everyone. This has been a damn long time in coming, the Space Program. I can't wait to show what I can do to the world." His grin was bright and totally reckless now.

All Tifa could so was stare. As she took everything in, it was if Time slowed for her, just a bit. Each click and subsequent flash from the photographers echoed in her brain. The white light from each flash seemed to sparkle in the air. Everything else around was but a blur to her, a happy medium.

Though when she turned to Cid, his recently spoken words and the bright future ahead of him suddenly took hold of her. It felt so close, so real, so right that it was almost tangible. She knew that this was only the beginning. Only the start of things, like she had said. But where did that leave** them**? Where did that leave _her_?

Then the whirring world rushed back in, sound and sight hammering at her senses. Tifa smiled wildly as applause rang through the crowd again. But she'd missed Cid's last words. Her gaze fell at that, her face a bit discouraged. But Cid was there like always with his silent support; his warmth, his scent, the tangy hint of cigarette smoke and sickly sweet steel.

His voice at the shell of her ear was raspy, hints of excitement running through his tone. Goosebumps prickled over her arms at the sound.

"Ready, sunshine?"

He dared to wrap an arm about her waist while Reeve stood on his other side. Even more white flashes erupted, capturing them in moment in time. Reeve, ever composed. Cid, a triumphant fist in the air while holding Tifa firmly at his side with his free arm. Tifa was smiling widely, pressing a kiss to Cid's cheek before facing the media once more.

All three of them posed for the cameras, flanked by the crew and the Rocket, which was looming gloriously in the faint moons light as the perfect backdrop.

-  
-


	19. rocket launch & confessions

- - - -

**Esteban**? I hope the this chapter has enough fluff! :)

Longer chapter! Fluff, a bit of an argument, kisses and an ... adult situation. ;)

- - - -

-

-

Cid was buckled in the Pilot Seat. Tifa naturally, was seated next to him. The crew was strapped in as well. It was as if the whole Control Room cabin held on with bated breath. The countdown had already been initiated. It was game time. Tifa's legs kept wobbling. It was a habit, she fidgeted when she was nervous.

_10 ... 9 ... 8 ..._

Cid's goggles were clamped over his eyes so Tifa couldn't look into them as readily as she would've hoped. But her right hand was cradled in his left. That was the most important thing. As Cid pressed the last of the controls, his thumb meandered over the back of her hand. She never realized how comforting his touch felt, calluses and all. It calmed her down, even as her nerves went to jelly.

This was it.

_7 ... 6 ... 5 ..._

All these months of literal blood, sweat and tears were finally coming to fruition. So many souls, so many well wishes, so many _hands_ and hopes had lent themselves to this project and here it was!They were sitting here, in the cabin that they built with their own hands. Tifa's other hand gripped the edges of her seat tightly in anticipation. She could hardly believe it ...

His dream ... Cid's dream was coming true, for real this time. Before it was because they _needed_ to go into space. Now? It was different. This was his lovechild, his project. And Tifa was allowed to be a part of it. It made her heart flutter to think of sharing this dream with him. In a way, her dream was melded within his own, too. He knew she was fond of the stars ... and what better way to look upon them than close up?

He squeezed her hand for the hundredth time that day as the engines roared to life. It felt like Tifa was on a roller coaster right before it took a dip. Tifa could feel it in the rumble under her feet, all around them. She felt her seat vibrating and Tifa turned to Cid, teeth chattering. Her stomach was in knots. She wondered if he felt the same.

_4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... LIFT OFF ..._

She shut her eyes and held on for the ride of her life.

-

-

- - - -

-

-

"Tifa?" Cid's voice gently probed into her inky haze. She stirred, craning open one eye.

He was right _there_ in her face, grinning happily. "You didn't faint on me, didja Lockheart?"

Tifa wasn't fond too of heights and when she peeled open the other eye, her heart did a nosedive. The Earth was down below them in swirls of hypnotizing blues and greens, commanding her vision. Tifa found she didn't have the words to speak. Not just yet. This was marvelous! So she just shook her head and uncoupled her seat belt, rising on shaky legs. But she didn't quite make it and tumbled, weakly. Cid caught her easily. He was in a good-natured mood and he just laughed his sharp laugh, tugging her close and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"We did it, Tif."

She grinned; feeling happy, giddy, a tumult of feelings as she looked out of the clear picture window at the glimmering stars.

There were so many of them winking back at her _so _brightly that Tifa felt dizzy.

"No, Cid. **You** did it."

He protested, pulling her closer and not caring who saw. He laid his cheek on her hair, his voice choked up. "Dammit, woman. I couldn't have done it without you and you know it." Cid said it so easily, so honestly without a trace of doubt in his husky tone. Tifa glanced up at him then. Her hands found their way to the crisp denim of his jumpsuit, feeling the corded muscle underneath. The curve of his mouth was hard but his eyes were shining with ... something hidden. Something stirred vibrantly there in those cobalt depths. Something that scared Tifa just a little.

A loud noise shattered them from their gaze.

Cheers broke out from the crew at _finally_ being suspended in space.

She was willingly dragged in the celebration as Cid hollered, hoisting Tifa into the air and twirling her around. The crew's raucous applause and jubilant cries bounced off the cabin walls, making it hard to hear. But Tifa didn't care. It felt great. Throwing her head back she let out a whoop, then squealed as cool fizzy bubbles began to pelt down on them all. An abrupt popping sound was heard and then a shower of more bubbles.

_Champagne?_

Tifa giggled and looked down at Cid.

His smile was quicksilver, full of teeth and his chuckle was from his gut. It was rare that she got to see him this happy, so carefree. She sank down into the feeling of it; down into the feel of his capable hands gripping her tightly, the cool air that whooshed whenever he twirled them both in a circle, the press of delighted bodies all around her. Tifa could feel her cheeks hurting, she'd been beaming so much today. But she didn't care.

It was now that it hit her. It hit her full and hard and merciless in her rampant bliss.

He must've noted the change in her face because he stopped spinning them, but still held her up.

The silent question was all in his shadowy blues.

... It was now or never.

"I love you, Highwind." Tifa rasped lowly, feeling her eyes well over and start to sting.

The love ... the emotion that she felt for him just flooded her heart. She supposed it had been building all this time and suddenly, it burst forth, like some sort of emotional dam. But it was the first time in her life she could say she really _loved_ someone, faults and all. It was flawed, but it was** her** love and she would hold on as tightly as she could to it, for as long as it would stay with her.

Cid's head went to the side, her words drowned out by all the yelling.

"WHAT?" He bellowed.

Tifa palmed his cheek, overwhelmed. "Cid, I love you ... "

Knowing that he had trouble reading lips, she pushed at his arms until he put her down, confused.

Deciding that she would tell him when this was all over, Tifa slid up to him and on tip toe, pressed needy lips to his.

Amid whistles and catcalls from the crew, Cid fisted a hand in Tifa's hair and was lost to her kiss.

-

-

- - - -

-

-

It was quite some time later and they were still floating peacefully in space.

The partying had died down just a bit to a content hum of noise. Quite a few of the men had retired to their bedrooms or simply slumped over where they were. Cid had just risen from a long game of poker with the fellas on the floor by the Controls.

"Aw Cid, where ya goin?" One of the crew argued, taking a long swig from his beer bottle.

Cid gruffly laughed and clapped his hand on his comrade's shoulder. "I'm going to find my woman."

The crew's seedy comments followed him as he exited the room.

-

-

- - - -

-

-

'His woman' was in the Pilot's private quarters, currently sitting cross legged on the bed comfortably. She hadn't partied too hard with the boys, she'd only had half a glass of champagne and it had been disguarded on the shelf, next to the picture of herself and Cid in a quick embrace.

Tifa had been here for quite some time, so she had considerably relaxed from all the noise carrying on the other side of the room's door. Her shoes had been neatly placed at the foot of the bed. She'd let her hair down in a fall of burnished chocolate over her shoulders. Tifa had even unzipped her jumpsuit and slipped out of the sleeves. Her plain white tee-shirt hugged to her form while the rest of the suit gripped her hips.

The dominating picture window and the alluring sights of space beckoned to her. But Tifa was too busy riffling through some of Cid's blueprints and sketches she'd found, scattered carelessly across the bed. There were sketches on the back of receipts, odd bits of scrap paper and even some doodles on napkins. One particularly large sheet of paper caught her attention though, and she'd shifted all the other ones to the side to take that one in.

Black pencil smudges formed curves and lines, arrows indicated where parts should go, ideas scribbled hastily in margins that made up Cid's sloppy handwriting. Tifa rotated the paper in her hands, trying to find what it was she was staring at. It looked like ... a ship? ... A submarine?

"Sierra." Cid clarified for her, his voice low, quiet.

He was surprised to find her knee deep in his work, her eyes wide with discovery. Hands shoved deep in his pockets, his eyes dark, he simply watched her. Even as Tifa moved the paper around to see the sketch at a better angle, Cid's gaze wandered along the slope of her shoulders, the definition in her arms, the delicacy of her hands. She almost seemed to glow in the moon's radiance. It cascaded over Tifa, casting her in a soft light.

His heart was in his throat then at seeing her in that moment. His chest grew painfully tight, almost as if his lungs had sought to limit his breathing. He coughed, a balled up fist put to his mouth to dislodge the sudden ache from seeing Tifa so casually there, sitting on his bed.

"Oh?" Tifa turned to him then, her eyes unblinking. A small, sneaky smile was on her lips, almost like she was the kid who had been caught with their hands all in the cookie jar. She recovered, her nose crinkling up slightly at the sight of Cid. "Sierra? ... Who is that? Or should I say, **what**?"

He was just ... _standing there_, hands tucked neatly in his pockets. Her eyes wandered over him, taking note that he didn't seem drunk from the party. His back was very straight, his eyes clear. They were just a deep, cloudy blue that they were almost black. Once again, he'd fixed that steely gaze on her. It felt like he was staring right _through_ her. So Tifa looked down, busied herself with papers again.

Cid licked his lips then and glibly responded. "It's not a woman, Tif." Normally he'd be amused at the question but there was a serious note to his words. "It's a modified version of my last airship. I'm callin 'er Sierra. Maybe one day when she's finished I'll take you for a ride in her." He smiled then, stepping to the edge of the bed and leaned in, palming Tifa's cheek.

She braced herself and looked up at him. His breath warmed her face, redolent of fizzy wine.

"Sunshine, how long you been in here?"

Tifa smiled then, relieved that nothing was amiss. She was worried that he had heard her words from earlier ... her hasty love confession. She was worried that he didn't feel the same way. Or that he was still shy of commitment. She knew his history with Shera, his skittish and skeptical attitude towards love.

His other hand came up to her face, cradling it. "Come back to earth, Tif. Didja hear me?" Cid's voice broke through her thoughts, demanding.

She paused, remembering what had been asked of her. "I haven't been here long. Maybe about an hour or so? The party was too much for me."

He laughed then, low and easy. "You never were much for parties. At least, not those kind the boys threw back there." Working in a bar for so many years had given Tifa a tolerance for such large soirée's but normally she preferred smaller, more intimate settings.

Cid leaned down, brushed his lips over hers. It wasn't like he could help himself. Something about her just called to him. The touch was nothing fancy, just a slow taste of her. He liked watching Tifa's eyes glaze over right before he kissed her. Pulling back, he licked his lips and leaned in again. He paused, long enough to feel the whoosh of air over his chin as she breathed in.

When he didn't kiss her right away, Tifa's eyes shot open and she instantly sank into the blue of Cid's headlong gaze. His eyes were the color of a raging sea now, angry and swirling. It jolted through her, the emotion that she saw there. Lately though, Cid had been giving her these _looks_. She passed it off as simple staring but now she couldn't ignore it, not when it was staring her right in the face.

Breathily he asked, "Tifa. What do we have?" It was the third time he'd ever asked her such.

And it sparked something deep inside her every time he did.

Running soothing hands up his arm, Tifa struggled to answer. "We ... " Her voice trembled for a moment as she considered it. "I ... well, I called you my boyfriend back at the house right before me and Yuffie went to the Press Conference." Tifa's teeth edged at her bottom lip, wondering why Cid was acting this way.

"Dammit, Tifa. I'm no good at this." He hissed, his hands tensing at her hips as he drew her in.

Her eyes widened. "No good at **what**, Cid?"

Shaking his head roughly, he changed the subject. "What did you say to me earlier when we first took off, Tif?"

A small shiver wracked her body at this next question. She knew what he was talking about ...

"What? When?" Tifa weakly wondered. As his gaze darkened, she blinked up at him.

His hands were firm against her back, kneading at the skin underneath desperately. "Tifa, you know when."

"I - "

"Tifa ... why didn't you tell me before? I read your lips the second time though I wasn't sure, I thought I was dreamin' ... " Cid muttered, lips and teeth moving down to edge at her neck. She shivered, but for a different reason this time. She tried to pull back, to gauge his face, but he wouldn't let her. He gripped her tightly as if she were a lifeline.

"I ... " Her lower lip warbled. "I was scared of how you might react."

"Dammit ... " Cid swore again, inhaling. "You love me. Imagine that."

Tifa frowned. "I'm sorry."

He pulled back then, his eyes frantic. "Don't be sorry for that Tif." His shoulders slumped. "See? I told you I'm not good at this shit. I'm not ... I don't have pretty words or anything to sweep you off your feet with."

She sighed, a watery smile playing over her lips. "Cid. Look at me." He did and she nipped at his chin, her voice whispery. "You don't need pretty words to woo me with. You're straightforward with me and that's all I need."

"You love me." His tone was incredulous, almost as if he couldn't believe it.

Swallowing again, Tifa nodded. "Yes, I do." Before he could speak, she hushed him with a finger to his lips. "And it's okay. You don't have to say it back Highwind, I understand."

A low growl built up in Cid's throat as his frustration grew. "Understand what?" Cid barked and Tifa flinched. This wasn't going well at all ...

"How you feel about love. I mean, I get it. You ... " Cid's expression grew so fiery that Tifa trailed off in mid-sentence.

"How do you know what I feel, Tifa?" He drew back, his brows furrowing above eyes of furious blue. He met her wide-eyed stare head on, fearless now. Cid's hand at her back tightened, released and clenched again.

"Dammit ... I've watched you pine for that spikey headed bastard. I've held you while you've cried. I've listened to your life stories. I've watched you break bones, cast magic and fight until your body couldn't anymore." His eyes shut tight then flew open, bearing everything._ I guess it is true_ ... Tifa thought numbly. _The eyes really are the windows to the soul ..._

On a roll now, Highwind continued. "I've seen you at your weakest, and I've seen you at your strongest. I watched you snuggle up with your blankets as you slept, snoring. I've eaten your food and danced with you and I've even imagined making lo - " He stopped then, nostrils flaring. "I roamed your bar so much and wasted so much gil just to see your eyes light up, to watch you smile. Hell, I've agonized over your touch some nights and wondered if I was going crazy."

His voice cracked now, releasing everything he had in him to give. It was rare Cid was _this_ open, _this_ candid, and it rocked Tifa to her soul.

"So don't tell me about love, Tif. Because I swear, I was sunk long before I even strolled into Seventh Heaven that night ... the first night I ever kissed you."

His laugh was short and mirthless. "God knows I'd thought about it enough."

Tifa just blinked, amazed.

"Tifa I - " His body trembled now, muscles quaking as he crushed her in his arms.

"Shhh, Cid. I know. I know. I love you too." Tifa's eyes were shut tight now, her lips murmuring the words into his neck, over and over.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner I just ... you know now." His hands drifted up her back, wound lazily in her hair.

They just rocked there in that embrace, silent. Tifa on her knees, sinking down into the mattress and Cid, leaning slightly over the edge of the bed, lips lost somewhere on her soft shoulder.

After a while, Cid pulled away. Tifa's smile was slow. And when Cid smiled back, her heart jumped. "Highwind? I - "

Cid shook his head, cutting her off. "Don't you start, Tif. I know now. You love me. I love you. That's that."

She saluted him saucily, winking. "Yes, sir." He growled, and his hands grew more possessive over her and she squealed.

"Tifa ... when you do that ... "

She flushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm a man, Tifa. You're very ... " He stopped, found the right word. "_Stimulating_."

Tifa forgot, Cid was quite eloquent when he wanted to tease her. Her blush deepened.

"Um ... thank you." She muttered as his mouth slanted over her ear to nibble.

Tifa's hands tightened on his shoulders, then went lax with sleepy pleasure.

"Missed you, Teef." He mumbled, lips lingering on her neck.

Eyes shut tight against the lovely pressure of his touch, Tifa mumbled, "I missed you too. This is the first time we've been alone in ... " She almost froze, but then Cid's mouth was trailing over her collarbone and all thought ceased to exist. _We're alone!_

"... in forever." He finished, his breath puffing heatedly over her skin.

"Cid ... " Tifa began but then Cid's lips hovered over hers, determined and seeking. She responded easily, hands slipping through blond to bring his head down into the kiss. It was different then kissing him from before. Now it was as if every touch, every press of lips had a deeper meaning.

Cid eased her back on the bed, forgetting that Tifa's lithe body crushed and crumpled the blue prints underneath their combined weights. He couldn't care less, with her soft body in his arms and him whispering her name with every pass of his hands along Tifa's sides.

When they finally pulled away from one another, both sucked in much needed air.

Her chest heaved with the effort and she tried to calm her rapidly racing mind. Cid had planted his arms on either side of her, still. His eyes were wary, almost as if he were hesitant to touch her again. Hands lingering on his face, she breathed him in. He was so handsome, the lines in his face so intense, staring at her as if she would break.

Cid looked down at her, trying to reign in his self control. "Tifa ... if we go any further ... "

She smiled. "I know, Cid. It's okay. I trust you."

His brow rose. "It's been a long time since ... "

Tifa's eyes softened. A lone hand wrapped it's way around his neck, tugging him closer. "Cid. I know. For me too."

His hands fumbled at the zipper of her jumpsuit. With a half laugh, she arched up and welcomed his touch. Muttering about stuck zippers and why he ever bothered with letting Yuffie pick their uniform in the first place, Cid lips met hers soundly. He felt the sudden need to verify where they stood, how he felt.

"I love you, Tif."

Eyes blurry with desire, Tifa's mouth curved into a shy, seductive smile.

"I love you too, Highwind."

Satisfied, he bent his head for another kiss, his hesitance chased away with those three little words.

Silence reigned in the moments after, as they slowly undressed each other.

-

-

-


	20. the morning after, duty calls!

- - - -

For **Verdot**, who loves this quirky pairing just as much - if not more - than I do. :)

Lastly, a big thank you to everyone for reading! -ehearts-

- - - -

-

-

Sometime later, Tifa jerked awake in the protective circle of Cid's arms. His arms reflexively tightened about her and that made Tifa feel more secure. She sighed and relaxed against him, her mind going over earlier. She never pegged Cid for to be a slow, patient lover. Just the thought of what they'd done warmed her to her toes. She giggled and snuggled in, laying her hand over his chest. It was calming to feel his heartbeat.

"Dammit Tif, yer squirmin." Cid grumbled and Tifa laughed, only to feel him nuzzle at her neck affectionately.

His gruff reprimand rivaled his easy touch. "... Mornin', sunshine."

"Morning ... At least, I think it's morning. How do you tell time in space?" Tifa mumbled, her fingers making circular patterns on his forearm.

Lips skimming over her forehead, Cid shrugged. "Dunno."

At her shocked face, his grin was wolfish. "Jus kidding, Lockheart. Time don't matter now, it feels good just to lay like this."

"I know. It does. I like this." Tifa agreed, wrapping her arms snug around his waist and smothering a yawn against him.

"You look peaceful when you sleep." Cid relented.

Tifa frowned up for a moment, considering. "So ... "

Static crackled through the air, emitting from the forgotten walkie talkie in Cid's jumpsuit.

"Aw, hell. I hate those damn things. Next trip up in space? We're banning these fuckers." Cid swore, reluctantly untangling himself from her arms but not before planting a quick kiss on her lips. He was reluctant to leave the bed. Turning back to the subject at hand, he elaborated, "Yeah, I watched you sleep. Can't help it. You're so damned pretty." Tifa sat up, her face reddening. She forgot about the sheet wrapped tightly around her and it slipped down slightly, revealing creamy skin.

Cid laughed at her sudden shyness. "Tifa ... I've already seen you, naked as a jaybird."

Swatting at him as he slipped on his clothes, she stuttered. "Uhm ... I, I know." At her fallen expression, Cid quickly sat back down on the bed.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I? I know I've got rough hands and - " He was suddenly worried that he had marred her in some way. His chest tightened, wondering. Last night was so special to him, it was forever burned in his memory. Tifa ... _his Tifa_ ... She'd been all soft curves and easily whispered words; moving against him with such passion, her back arched with throaty cries as she took him in. She'd wanted him as much as he needed her. For all her strength, she was fragile too, and he'd never forgive himself if he was ever too rough with her.

She silenced him with a kiss, her hair a tumble over one shoulder. "No. I'm fine. It - it was ... You were gentle with me." Cid wrapped an arm around her, tugging her to him. She was unusually warm from sleep and soft. He found that he never wanted her away from his side for too long. Having her close was a habit he'd be hard pressed to break.

Static, more garbled this time.

Tifa sighed, pushed bangs out of her eyes and absentmindedly reached for her tee shirt. "Duty calls, Highwind."

"But _now_?" He let out an agonized sound and kissed her cheek.

She gave a long suffering sigh as Cid rummaged until he found the right pocket and yanked the device out.

"This had better be good. I'm with my woman, dammit."

-

-

-


	21. my thanks & ending notes

- - - -

Wow! I can hardly believe that it's been **four years** since I started writing this fic. Everything has come full circle. I had no idea it would get THIS far. I'm amazed - & grateful - that people take the time out to read not just this work, but my others as well. It has been four years and I know that my writing style has morphed and evolved, thank you for journeying with me on that front. :)

-

-

This fic was bittersweet for me to write because I started it out with my '_significant other_' in mind, who was the Cid to my Tifa, essentially. We **aren't** together anymore, so you can imagine my emotional reluctance to return and finish this story. I guess I wish ... we could've had our own happy ending, one that I so easily wrote for two of my favorite Final Fantasy characters.

-

-

Thank you so much to each and every person who has read the fic. Thank you so much to all my reviewers, as well. I appreciate all the hits and all the lurkers who don't review as well. _Thank you._ I wouldn't have gotten through this creative process without you. Mucho love goes to my beta reader who isn't mine anymore, **faded-justice**.

-

-

And lastly? _Wherever you are, K ... this fic is for you. 143.  
_


End file.
